The Biological Clock
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kensi and Deeks hanging out on another Friday after work. "Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock!" Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him. REWROTE CHAPTER 23...
1. Something Different To Watch

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**CHAPTER 1: SOMETHING DIFFERENT ON WATCH...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**FRIDAY NIGHT...**

It was Friday night after work...

Kensi and Deeks were just watching TV, with beers and burgers.

"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on.

As the movie of Look Who's Talking started

"Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.

"Who was the one that wanted to stop it on this channel and watch the movie?" Deeks countered.

"How many times have you offered to father kids for me?" Kensi shot back raising an eyebrow, as she looked away from the movie and at him.

"Look Who's Talking? Seriously Kensi, You're the one that stopped it on this when you saw the beginning of the movie." Deeks said. "I just felt like watching something different tonight." Kensi replied with a shrug, as she turned back to the movie.

"Yeah…Sure, What about the partner's quiz from the bridal magazine, that was not for work partners, Princess.

The way you like to look at and slap my butt? Are you sure you're biological clock is ticking and you want yours truly to help you have a baby?" Deeks said and couldn't help but grin, when he noticed Kensi turning red.

"Just shut up and watch the movie, Deeks." Kensi said as she leaned over and punched his shoulder.

"You're turning a little red...is that a blush I see? So you do want me to help you have a baby?" Deeks tried to joke, but he had been thinking of it for years.

"Deeks..." Kensi's voice came in what he guessed was supposed to be a warning, but he heard something else...

She was trying to deny what he had said, but in her voice...it wasn't disguised very well when he knew her so well after working together for so long now.

That was the reason he always teased her about it. Because it was something he wanted with her.

'Sunshine and Gunpowder…Two of his favorite things,'

He hadn't been able to tell her all of it, but was sure she heard the beginning of it.

'Why couldn't he just stop joking and tell her?'

She was the one to bring up the partner quiz...

The one who like to slap his butt...

She had even kissed him and no matter what she claimed, there was no way in hell it was a cover kiss.

Marty Deeks was in love with Kensi Marie Blye...he had it bad for her.

The bantering, teasing and flirting was more than just a game to him. He had a feeling that she felt the same about him, but was just TO DAMN STUBBORN or more than likely scared to admit it to him.

He had to find a way to prove it to her that he loved her and wouldn't hurt her.


	2. Whispered Confessions In The Night

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**CHAPTER 2: WHISPERED CONFESSIONS IN THE NIGHT...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**SATURDAY MORNING...**

**1300 HOURS (01:00 AM)...**

**MARTY...**

Marty woke up to the smell of sunshine and gunpowder run under his nose, but did not remember falling asleep.

He then realized at some point him and Kensi must have both fallen asleep, and then stretched out on the couch.

"Sunshine and Gunpowder, Kens, Do you know what that is?" He whispered, half hoping she would hear him and also a little scared.

Without thinking about what he was doing or thinking about the consequences of if Kensi woke up, he kissed the top of her head.

Kensi moved and for a moment he thought he had woken her up.

But Kensi just snuggled against him and slept on.

'Who knew?' Marty thought.

Yes, they had fallen asleep together on movie nights before, but something in the last year had been changing between them.

Maybe it was the fact that he had acknowledged his feelings for her. Or maybe it was their game they had been playing from day one had seemed to go to a new level.

After all during their partnership several times she had grabbed or slapped his butt...

She had once told him she thought of him in the shower...

She had asked if about his hand smacking her butt at one time...

Then not long ago that partnership quiz in a bridal magazine, that she said she found in a laundry mat...

'What was all of that about if she wasn't thinking of him as something more than a work partner?'

He had been teasing her about her biological clock for a long time and offered to be the father of any children she may want.

Earlier he had seen her blushing...which that's something no one ever sees from, Kensi Marie Blye.

Deeks loved pushing Kensi's buttons...truthfully, he loved everything about her.

"I'm in love with you, Kensi. I can't help it." Deeks whispered.

He felt his eyes drifting shut again and smiled just before he fell asleep.

He knew he would have to talk to her soon, because this dance around their 'thing' they had for years was getting to him and he for one was tired of it.

**KENSI...**

**02:30 (2:30 AM)...**

Kensi woke up to the smell of sun shine and what smelled like the ocean.

For a moment she thought she was at the beach...

Then realized her head was on Deeks shoulder and they were stretched out on the couch.

She tilted her head back just a little, she knew without having to turn on a light that he was smiling.

He had been teasing her about her biological clock and she claimed he was the one with the biological clock running out.

She didn't want to admit to him, that she had thought of his offer to father any children she may want.

Kensi had been dreaming that she was at the beach with Deeks and a little girl about five. She knew the little girl in her dream was a part of her and a part of Deeks.

Kensi wondered if her dream had been because of the movie they had been watching or just something she really wanted with him.

Kensi remembered what Astrid had asked her and what Kensi had not answered that night out loud.

_**'Are you in love with your partner?' Astrid had asked.**_

That had gotten Kensi thinking and after that day she started to think about Deeks differently.

'Yes, she was in love with, Deeks. But what if he left her or hurt her?'

"I'm in love with you, Marty Deeks." Kensi whispered, sticking her face into the crook of his neck and she felt him tighten his arm around her.

She wondered if he had heard her or if he was dreaming about her.

Kensi closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

They would have to talk soon and figure out exactly whose biological clock was ticking.

Maybe it was both of them trying to find out the feelings of the other.


	3. Waking Up The Next Morning

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL STARTS IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 3: WAKING UP THE NEXT MORNING...**

**SATURDAY MORNING...**

**09:00 (9:00 AM)**

**KENSI'S LIVING ROOM...**

'Oh shit...this is not happening! This is not happening...Okay, calm down. Think of something else…anything else!' Deeks thought as his eyes popped open.

He was regretting wearing jeans when he came over for a movie night with, Kensi last night...because the jeans were uncomfortably tight.

He knew if Kensi woke up and felt how hard he was against her, she would kill him.

Her lips were an inch from his...

All he had to do was lean down and his lips would meet hers.

He was shocked at what happened next...

Kensi was obviously still asleep and dreaming when she pressed her lips to his.

"Mmmmm...Feels so good," Kensi moaned into the kiss, running her hand down his body.

For a moment, Deeks was stunned he closed his eyes and tried not to moan.

He knew he had to wake her up, so he pulled back a little...

"Uh, K-Kensi..." He said and Kensi's eyes shot open, she looked at him in shock.

"D-Deeks, What the hell," She shrieked, her hand shooting up from where it had landed on his erection, as though she had been electrified.

"You, uh, you just kissed me, Princess and seemed to be enjoying what you were doing? I think you were dreaming about something...maybe about me." Deeks tried to joke, with a smile.

Kensi tried to get up, but he still had an arm around her waist.

"Deeks let me up. Oh, my, God...Is that what I think it is?" Kensi asked.

She looked at Deeks who was turning bright red and avoiding looking into her eyes.

"Deeks," Kensi shrieked and sitting up, she hit him in the shoulder.

"K-Kens, I, uh, I should probably go." Deeks said, feeling very awkward and started to get up, but she grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Deeks, look at me..." Kensi commanded, but Deeks still avoided her eyes. "Kensi...I can't." He told her, still embarrassed the way he woke up and then woke her up.

"Deeks...we need to talk about this." Kensi told him and he looked at her then.

Hoping the desire did not show in his eyes, but even if it did...she had already felt him hard for her this morning.

"About what Kensi," Deeks asked, standing there and finally looking at her. "About what is going on between us," Kensi told him.

"And what exactly is going on between us, Kensi? I'm not sure anymore and I don't that you are either." Deeks told her.

"Why are you always teasing me about my biological clock? Why are you always offering to father children I may want?" Kensi asked. "It's just that you brought in a partner's quiz from a bridal magazine and then the movie last night..." Deeks started.

"Really Deeks, you've been going on about my biological clock almost since we met. Why are you so insistent that it's my biological clock or that I am the one that wants a baby? I think you are the one that wants a child, partner. You could probably find any women willing to..." Kensi began.

"Dammit Kensi, Why can't you understand I don't want just any women to be the mother of my child? You were the one that brought in this partner's quiz from a bridal magazine...what the hell was that about? Some days you get me so confused...I-I just don't know which way to turn." Marty said looking at her.

"It's easy to confuse you, Deeks." Kensi joked, but her smile faded when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Some days I think that you are in love with me..." Deeks began.

"Wait, back up..." Kensi began.

"...and other days...I-I just don't know. So, please just give me a straight answer...

Are you in love with me or am I just hoping for something that will never happen?" Deeks continued as if she had not spoken.

"Deeks..." Kensi began.

"Please, Kensi, I just need to know if I'm making a fool of myself here. Do you think I joke around with just anyone on having children? I don't...It-it's not just about having a child. I want a family with someone I love." Deeks confessed looking at her with the most serious face she had ever seen on him.

Kensi sat there in shock and didn't seem to know what to say.


	4. Kensi's Answer

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 4: KENSI'S ANSWER...**

"Deeks..." Kensi began again, still looking into his eyes.

"You may have been asleep, but you kissed me. Please...please, Kensi. Just tell me." Deeks pleaded, sitting back down next to her and not taking his eyes off her.

"Deeks no, No, This can't happen. You can't be in love with me..." Kensi seemed to be begging him.

Deeks felt his heartbreak and could see pain in her eyes as she tried to reject him.

"Why do have to be so damn stubborn, Kensi? The partner's quiz from that bridal magazine, I told what you smell like, but you did not hear all of it. I told you smell like..." Deeks began.

"Deeks, stop. Don't go there." Kensi pleaded with him, looking away.

"You smell like sunshine and gunpowder...those are two of my favorite things. I am in love with you, Kensi Marie Blye. I can't and won't change how I feel about you." Deeks told her.

"No, Deeks, we can't do this. You are my partner…I can't lose that with you. I will lose that with you, if we get into a romantic relationship and it doesn't work out." Kensi insisted.

"No, Kensi...you won't lose me. Everyone you have lost...none of that was your fault. You can't stop yourself from loving someone, just because you're afraid to lose that person. You said what I wanted most in the world was in that box you gave to me, but you're wrong. Because what I want is sitting right here beside me...

I want you." Marty declared.

"Why me, Deeks, You've been out with a lot of women over the years...Why do you want me?" Kensi seemed uncertain.

"I already told you, because I have fallen in love with you and no one can compare to you, Princess. You are the one I think of when I get up in the morning, before I go to sleep at night and the one I dream about at night. Don't deny there a chance to be you and me, because you're scared..."

Kensi looked down at his hands in hers and tears in her eyes.

Taking one hand, he put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"...Kensi, this scares me to, but you can't let fear stop you from something you want. Just give me one kiss and if you still don't want a future, I'll...I'll accept that." Deeks said and leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers.

At first Deeks was afraid Kensi would pull away and do major damage to him, but instead her hand covered the one that was cupping her cheek and the other went to his neck pulling him closer.

It seemed forever and they finally, broke apart. Deeks looked into her eyes searching for an answer and she stared right back into his eyes.

"You're not going to give up are you?"" She whispered.

"Nope, I don't give up on what I like and…I really, really like you." Deeks said with a smile and Kensi gave a chuckle.

"I guess we can give us a try." Kensi said at last.

"So, uh, is Kensi's biological clock ticking? Want me to help you make a baby...because I will. All you have to do is say the word." Deeks joked trying to break the serious mood.

"Deeks..." Kensi laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm listening." Deeks said putting his hands behind his ears.

Kensi snorted and started to laugh harder.

"Q-quit being such an idiot," Kensi told him and he grinned. "You always call me an idiot, Kensi...but the only thing that makes me an idiot is not telling you how I felt sooner." Deeks said and then tension that had been in the room earlier, seemed to fade as they sat back against the couch.

He put his arm around her and when she looked at him, he leaned over pressing his lips to hers.

Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Deeks smiled against the kiss and Kensi smiled back.

Then Deeks pulled back with his face inches from hers...

"Are-are you sure you want to do this? Because if we start now...I don't think I can stop." Deeks warned.

With a nod, Kensi pulled him down again for another kiss.

Then he sat up her up long enough to slip her shirt over her head, next to come off was his shirt.

Kensi's hand began to wander down to where it had been just before she woke up and realized where her hand had landed.

Kensi undid Deeks jeans and pushed them down, then began to stroke him.

"Uhhhhh Kens..." Deeks groaned, his lips leaving hers and making their way down the side of her neck...

He slipped a hand behind her back, undoing her bra and taking if off. He fondled one breast hand, mouthing the other. His other hand slipped down her body pushing down her yoga pants and underwear.

Now no clothes stood between them, Deeks slipped a finger inside her...then two.

"Ma-Ma-Marty yes...there...harder...uhhhhhh," Kensi screamed.

"Y-you didn't answer my q-question, Kensi." Deeks whispered in her ear and Kensi shivered. "W-what question was that?" Kensi asked her mind fuzzy now.

"Me…helping you to have a baby." He answered and Kensi opened her eyes looking, into his that had become dark blue with desire for her.


	5. A Life Changing Decision

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 5: A LIFE-CHANGING DECISION**

"...Kensi?" Marty asked and seemed uncertain.

"Did you just ask me if I want you to get me pregnant?" Kensi asked, looking at him and seemed unsure if he was teasing her.

"Kensi, we've had a 'thing' from day one. I know you have thought about it...so I was just curious if you wanted a baby." Marty replied.

"I-I..." Kensi stuttered, but seemed to be in shock at what he was asking her and couldn't seem to get the answer to come out.

"I'll understand if you want to wait, Kensi or if you never want kids...I'll still want to be with you." Marty told her.

"No...I mean I do...I do want a baby." Kensi said still looking at him and seemed a little shock at what she had just admitted.

"So I was right about Kensalina's biological clock." Marty teased with a grin.

"Don't start that again... "Kensi warned and she punched him in the chest.

"Ow...hey you were the one that said you wanted a baby." He reminded her. "Only after you asked me, you were the one that started this last night." Kensi told him and he shook his head.

"Nuh-uh...you were. You stopped it on the movie of 'Look Who's Talking' last night." He told her, as the smile never left his face.

"Who was the first one to bring up me having?

'A litter of mutant ninja assassins fighting on the side of justice,'

'Who brought up 'my biological clock? '

I believe both times...that would be you, Marty Deeks. So answer this question..."

Kensi looked into his eyes, with him still lying almost on top of her.

"Is it my biological clock or the fact that you want a child?" Kensi probed.

"I can't answer about your biological...

Although it's probably, ticking pretty loud but I do want a child with you, Kensi. Imagine what our child would look like..." Marty said getting a faraway look in his eyes for a second.

"Marty..."

Came Kensi's voice and he looked at her.

"...There was a time when I thought about kids and marriage. Then after Jack left me, I thought I would never want that again. I tried to protect myself from getting hurt..." Kensi confessed, and tried to hide the tears.

"You know you don't have to protect yourself from me, because I won't hurt you. I will love you until the day I die and even after. Nothing will ever change...

So are you sure, you want a baby? Because like I said, I'll stand beside you either way," Marty promised, wiping away a tear that had slipped down her face.

"Marty, I know I want kids and I know I want them with you." Kensi answered, pressing her lips to his.

"Then how about we take this to a much more comfortable location...as in the bedroom, let's go make a baby." Marty suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marty got up and held out a hand to help Kensi up.


	6. A Change Of Plans

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 6: WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Marty...wait." Kensi said suddenly, after he had helped to her feet and took a few steps.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothing is wrong. I-I just want to go out on a real date before things go any further." Kensi told him, said as she started to gather her clothes.

"Are you serious? As far as we went tonight," Marty asked. "Yes, we have just figured out what we want. I don't want to just jump in bed and make a baby...I thought you wanted a real relationship..." Kensi said.

"I do want a relationship with you...more than anything." He responded. "Then let's not start off like this. Let's at least go on a date first and then when the time is right...we can go there, okay?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Whenever you're ready...Princess," Marty said giving her a kiss, before reaching down to put his boxers back on.

Kensi slipped her panties back on, then grabbed Marty's shirt before his hand touched. When he looked at her, she just smiled.

"Really, you're going to steal my shirt?" He asked an eyebrow raised and Kensi nodded. "Yup, I'll make it smell like sunshine and gunpowder..." Kensi teased, sitting down on the couch.

"In that case...you can wear it. But what am I supposed to wear when I head home to take care of, Monty?" Marty asked with a grin sitting down next to her. "Clothes..." Kensi shot back.

"Well, as long as you don't steal my boxers, socks, shoes and jeans. But I was asking about my shirt." Marty told her. "Hmmmm…I guess you have a problem there, don't you, Shaggy? Isn't your go bag in your car?" Kensi asked innocently.

"What? You want me to go outside without a shirt and make your neighbors drool over me, okay..." Marty said leaning over to grab his socks, then putting on his jeans and Kensi snorted

"What makes you think I have any neighbors that would drool over you? You are such a pig." She told him, but watched him walk out the door.

She just sat on the couch smiling, watching the clock, and wondering how long it would be before he came back in.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Marty walked back in the door, but looking a little irritated and did not have his go bag.

"What did you do with my go bag, Kensi?" He asked and she looked at him. "What makes you think I did something with your go bag? Why would I want anything to do with it?" Kensi answered.

"Because let's face it. You like to steal my shirts and you're the one who told me to go get another one out of my go bag." Marty pointed out. "Why don't you just borrow one of my shirts...they smell like sunshine and gunpowder." Kensi teased.

"Because your shirts wouldn't fit me, Kens," Marty answered and Kensi rolled her eyes, before getting up and pulling a go bag out from behind a chair by the wall.

"I knew it; it's not enough that you steal one...well, now two of my shirts, but you had to steal my go bag full of stuff to? When did you hide my go bag?" Marty asked, as Kensi put it on the couch.

"You dropped it by my door when you came in, so the first time you went to the bathroom. I hid it..." Kensi told him with a shrug. "Oh, just wait, Blye...I will get you back for that." Marty warned.

"I'd like to see you try." Kensi countered, and Marty looked up from his go bag.

They were standing only inches apart, when he reached over and started to tickle her. Kensi let out a shriek and then started to laugh, trying to stop him.

"I-if you don't stop...I-I will use you as target pra-practice," Kensi warned still laughing.

"You already do, Fern. Always abusing my shoulder, smacking my butt..." Marty pointed out and Kensi finally grabbed his hands stopping him.

"I was thinking more of target practice in the shooting range." Kensi informed him.

"Yeah, but if you did...we wouldn't be able to have kids together." Marty reminded her.


	7. A Date

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 7: A DATE...**

It had been just last Friday that Marty and Kensi had their movie night. The same night Marty teased Kensi about her biological clock.

Bringing up the movie, they were watching and the partner's quiz.

Kensi countered this saying that Marty was always the first one to bring up

'Her biological clock'

And the fact that she wanted

'A litter of little mutant assassins,'

The next morning they had woken up and Marty was embarrassed to realize that he was ready for her. He had been surprised when she kissed him on the lips.

Marty had declared his love for her and at first Kensi had been stubborn, but in the end decided to give them a chance...realizing Marty was not going to give up.

After he teased her again about her biological clock, she kissed him and pulled him down on top of her.

It was not long after that they had shed their clothes.

Marty stopped and looked at her...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

"_**Y-you didn't answer my q-question." He had whispered in her ear and Kensi shivered. "W-what question?" Kensi had responded. **_

"_**Me…helping you to have a baby." Marty whispered and Kensi opened her eyes, looking into his that had become dark blue with desire for her.***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi had been shocked and Marty had been unsure. Marty had quickly tried to recover, saying he understood if she wanted to wait...or if she did not want kids. He would still stand beside her, Kensi then answered saying yes, that she did want a baby.

Then the banter and teasing started between them again.

Once Marty suggested they move to a comfortable location...her bedroom.

They had gotten off the couch, but then she stopped him...saying she wanted to go on a real date with him, before they started to process of trying to get her pregnant.

Knowing what they both wanted now was a real relationship.

Saturday night Marty had gone home and they made plans to go out on their first official date the next Friday.

All the time they wondered how they could keep the change in their relationship from the team.

Marty and Kensi had agreed to keep not only the change into a relationship, but also the fact that they were trying for a baby a secret from the team.

Every day since Monday Marty would come over to Kensi's, most of the time bringing Monty or Kensi would go over to Marty's and they would spend the evening together.

They spent their evening's getting to know each other better, though they had gotten to know a lot about each other in the past four years...

They were now learning more and telling each other secrets that no one knew.

**THE NEXT FRIDAY...**

It had been a long week, Kensi and Marty had been trying to keep the change in their relationship a secret...though they knew the team suspected and Hetty probably knew already.

They had been so busy all week with a case and the team had not been able to confront them. Kensi had talked to Nell and knew that Marty had talked to Eric, when they were surfing...though Kensi and Marty kept their mouths shut, but it was getting harder every day.

**1900 HOURS (7:00 PM) **

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi could not keep the smile off her face as she waited for Marty to show up, because she knew tonight would be the night.

She had convinced him to go on an official date last Saturday, but tonight would be the first night of them making love together.

Kensi was sure of it...it made her nervous and excited at the same time.

He had said he would see her at seven had carpooled to work this morning.

So now, she was wondering around the house, unable to sit still, excited and nervous about tonight.

**MARTY...**

Marty walked up to Kensi's house, he was excited because of the things he had planned for tonight.

He hoped everything would go the way he was hoping, because he had a feeling tonight he would actually make love to Kensi.

Not just start on the couch and never make it to her bedroom, like what happened last Saturday.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**KENSI...**

Finally, the sound of the doorbell and Kensi opened the door to reveal...Marty Deeks.

"Hey, Sugar Bear, you ready?" He asked Kensi nodded grabbing her jacket and other things.

"So, where are we headed?" Kensi asked, as they reached his car. "Somewhere special..." Was all he said.

As he drove the banter and teasing started between them again, Kensi was a little surprised when he pulled into the parking lot of:

**26 BEACH CAFE...**

"Marty..." Kensi began. "Come on, let's go eat and then I have somewhere special to take you." Marty said getting out of the car.

He walked around to Kensi's side.

**20:30 (8:30 PM)**

**THE BEACH...**

After eating at 26 Beach Cafe, they ended up at the beach.

Kensi had been surprised and curious when Marty grabbed a blanket out of his car.

He laid it out on the sand and she started to sit down, until he grabbed her hand...

"Come on, Fern, how about a dance?" He suggested. "I don't know...I remember us dancing before and you stepping on my feet." Kensi teased and he laughed.

"Not the way I remember it, your feet just ended up under mine and I was..." He stopped and she looked at him. "You were what, Marty?" She inquired.

"Kind of nervous to be dancing with my hot, kick ass, partner, I won't step on your feet this time...I promise." He told her and began to sway to music only he seemed to hear.

Kensi was surprised when he kept his promise and did not once step on her feet.

"Did you take lessons? You're not stepping on my feet..." Kensi joked, looking up into his eyes.

"No..." He denied. "You did! You took dancing lessons! So, why did you bring the blanket?" Kensi asked.

"Tick tock...tick tock." He whispered, kissing just below her ear. "We are not having sex on the beach." Kensi muttered, punching him in the shoulder and he chuckled.

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" He whispered, starting to kiss up the side of her neck. "No and I'm not going to start now either." Kensi said, trying to push him away.

"Why not," He inquired nuzzling her neck. "Because I said no, I don't want to get sand everywhere on me." Kensi told him.

"Okay...okay, the real reason I brought the blanket was it's a good night to see the stars." He told her.

Marty lay back on the blanket and pulled her down beside him. Kensi used his arm as a pillow, while they looked up at the stars.

"Thank you, Marty." Kensi said, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

She then laid her head back against his arm, when he looked over at her she was looking at him.

"For what," Marty asked and Kensi resisted rolling her eyes.

"For being there for me as my friend and my partner, for this date, just for...for everything you've ever done for me." Kensi said looking back up at the sky, but not before, he saw a tear slide down her face.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Princess. Just as long as you're happy...that's all the thanks I need." He told her sincerely.

"I haven't really looked at the stars since..."

Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat and Marty did not push her, but waited for her to continue.

"...Since the last time I went camping with my dad." Kensi finished and rolling on her side, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Marty wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, as he felt her tears soak his shirt.

"Do you want to stay here a little longer, or do you want me to take you home?" He asked in a low voice. "Stay...just a while longer." Kensi responded throwing an arm over his waist.

"Okay..." He answered, glancing at her and then looking back at the sky.

**21:30 (9:30 PM)**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Kensi unlocked the door and walked in with Marty right behind her. Marty closed the door behind him and she turned to face him...

"Come on..." Kensi said, grabbing his hand and leading him toward her bedroom.

Marty got the biggest grin on his face, knowing what was getting ready to happen. They reached the doorway to her room and she turned to face him...

Sliding her arms around his neck, her lips met his. He pressed his body against hers and began to grind himself against her.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt how hard he was for her.

"I think you have too many clothes on, Fern..." He said and unzipped the dress she was wearing letting it fall to the floor and then undoing her bra.

"Really, what about you," Kensi asked, copying his action, and removing his shirt...

Next to, be removed were his socks, shoes, jeans and boxers. Then the rest of Kensi clothes followed, until they stood completely naked in front of each other.

"You're sure you want a baby now?" Marty asked, looking into her eyes and Kensi nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure I want a baby...do you?" Kensi countered worried that he might have changed his mind.

"Of course, I already said I wouldn't want kids with anyone, but you." Marty said and then kissed her on the lips...

The kiss became more heated as they made their way over to her bed.

Then he adjusted himself, looking into her eyes with all the love he had for her and entered her.

"Yes...oh yes, Marty..." Kensi screamed, as they moved together.

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**23:30 (11:30 PM)**

Two hours later, they lay side-by-side as he held her in his arms.

"This is really happening...right? It's not a dream I'm going to wake up from?" Marty asked. "No, it's not a dream, Marty." Kensi said.

"Really, because that's what Dream Kensi would tell me." He replied and she pinched his side.

"Ow! Hey..." He protested. "I pinched you so you would know you're awake, dork." Kensi said with an innocent smile.

"Okay, I'm awake, because Dream Kensi wouldn't abuse...wait, I take that back Dream Kensi can be kind of kinky." Marty said and received another pinch.


	8. LATE

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 8: LATE...**

**MAY 27, 2013**

It had been **FRIDAY, APRIL 5, 2013**

When Marty had come over and they ended up watching

'Look Who's Talking'.

That had been eight weeks ago.

Eight weeks since Kensi had woke up, surprised to find her hand on Marty Deeks erection.

It had been seven weeks now, since her and Marty had their first official date and the first night they made love for the first time.

Kensi was late and if she was right, she had gotten pregnant a week after her and Marty started making love.

Ever since they had finally admitted their feelings to each other and became an official couple...

Some nights they would get Monty and head back to her house or some nights they would just end up at his house.

They spent weekends together, but on the nights, they had to work...

They were apart, him at his apartment and her at her house.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Kensi opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

She still had twenty minutes until her alarm was supposed to go off.

Kensi was about to go back to sleep, when she felt like she was going to be sick and made it to the bathroom just in time.

On the way to work, she would have to stop somewhere, but she knew what the symptoms she was having were adding up to...

Her period was a week late and now she had been feeling sick almost around the clock all weekend.

Kensi finally stood up and brushed her teeth, and then started to get ready for work.

She had just started to get dressed when her phone singling that she had a text message and she smiled knowing whom the text was from.

After pulling on her shirt, she picked up her phone and sure enough...

_'Are you picking up your favorite partner?' _

_Deeks :)_

_'Depends on what this partner looks like and if I am done being sick.'_

_Kensi :(_

_'Well, I'm told I have shaggy...wait, _

_Did you say something about being sick? You okay?'_

_Deeks :0_

_'Don't say FINE'_

_Deeks :)_

_'We need to stop by a pharmacy...I'm late'_

_Kensi ;)_

_'Want me to drive?'_

_Deeks :)_

_'No, I'll be there in 15 to get you.'_

_Kensi :)_

_'K. See you soon, partner.'_

_Deeks :)_

**DEEKS APARTMENT...**

It had now been twenty minutes since Kensi texted him back and said she would be there to pick him up in fifteen minutes, he was about to call her, when he heard his front door opening.

"Hey, I thought you said fifteen minutes." Marty said, as she walked past him and he watched her walk into his bathroom.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kens!" He called through the closed bathroom door. "What?" Kensi growled from the other side. "Uh….I thought you said you would be here in fifteen minutes...That was twenty minutes ago, Princess." He said, through the closed door.

"Oh, my God, Marty...I'm only five minutes later then I said I would be! So lay off!" She yelled through the door.

"Why are you in such a bad mood this morning? Someone steal all your favorite donuts from the bakery this morning?" Marty joked as the door opened and Kensi came out glaring at him.

"You want to know why I'm in such a bad mood, something I guess you didn't notice over the weekend…I've been sick around the clock, since Saturday morning, I'm tired and I told you that I'm late." Kensi stated.

"Twenty minutes late, I know." Marty said.

"No, Deeks! I'm a week late…I didn't get my period." Kensi told him and Marty looked at her.

"Oh...Oh, that late, did you buy stop to by a pharmacy on the way here for what you wanted to get," Marty asked, to answer his question, Kensi grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom...

On the sink sat two home pregnancy tests…

The first test...POSTIVE!

Kensi looked at it and couldn't help, but smile. Looking at the second test her smile grew bigger and she felt tears in her eyes.

"We're pregnant, Kens. So your biological clock was ticking..." Marty said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"We better make an appointment to find out for sure. We can do that before we get out of the car at work. So…was it my biological clock ticking or your biological clock ticking, Shaggy?" Kensi asked and kissed his lips.

"Both of ours…You wanted a baby and I wanted a baby with you." Marty declared with a smile.

"Come on, I think we better get to work. We can celebrate more tonight." Kensi suggested.

"Really, how are we going to celebrate?" Marty asked wiggling his eyebrows, as they walked out of the bathroom and made their way to the door.

"You're a pig." Kensi snorted. "If I really was a pig…you would still love me. Because your house is like a pig sty anyway," Marty teased and Kensi glared at him, before punching him hard in the shoulder.

"Just for saying that…You still have to tell the team we're dating." Kensi informed him.

"Me, why me…Sam will kill me and Callen; he'll bring me back just to kill me again!" Marty protested.

"Okay, I'll tell them we're dating and you tell them that you got me pregnant." Kensi suggested.

"Nuh - uh, Princess, we're telling them together." Marty stated. "I guess, we can do that," Kensi said, as they left his apartment.


	9. Kensi Goes Off

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 9: KENSI GOES OFF...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi walked into the bullpen sitting down at her desk, but jumped up hand over her mouth when Marty opened the box of donuts on his desk.

"What's wrong with, Kensi?" Callen asked. "Uh…Not sure, I guess she's just not feeling good." Marty lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Deeks." Sam told him. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Deeks asked.

"You open a box of donuts on her desk and she takes off looking a little sick..." Sam trailed off.

"I can't tell you what's wrong with Kensi, because I'm not her. Maybe it's just a flu bug or something." Marty told him.

"I really don't like you talking about me behind my back." Kensi growled walking back to her desk a few minutes later.

"Are you okay, Kensi?" Callen asked.

"I'm fine." Kensi growled at him and started on reports.

"Kensi...is there something you're not telling us?" Sam pressed. "I said I'm fine and no, there is nothing to tell!" Kensi yelled at Sam.

"Kensi..." Callen started and she glared at him.

"Why don't you guys just leave, Kensi alone? She seems okay now..." Marty said, defending Kensi from his desk.

Callen and Sam caught the grateful look that Kensi gave Marty.

"Something going on between you two," Callen asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Why do you assume there is something going on between me and Kensi?" Marty asked. "The look she just gave you, after you told us to leave her alone." Sam replied.

"Just trying to tell you guys to leave my partner alone," Marty answered with a shrug.

"Why don't you two just stop being so damn nosy?" Kensi snapped, glaring at Callen and Sam.

Callen and Sam looked at Kensi in surprise.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today, Kensi?" Callen countered.

"Oh boy...here we go. You shouldn't have asked her that." Marty warned.

"Do you want to know why I'm in such a bad mood? Because you and Sam can't mind your own damn business and stop interrogating!" Kensi yelled and left the bullpen, heading in the direction of the gym.

Marty got up and followed her.

"What was that about?" Callen muttered. "I think I know..." Sam said and Callen looked at him in surprise. "Care to share?" Callen asked looking at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"Deeks sets donuts on her desk and Kensi takes off like she's going to be sick...

She never passes up her donuts from Deeks...

Deeks telling us to leave her alone...

Kensi does not go off on Deeks, but she goes off on you and me.

The look between them...

You asked if anything was going on between them and Deeks countered you with the question

'Why do you assume there is something between me and Kensi?'...

Deeks seems to know why Kensi is in a bad mood." Sam said putting up a finger with each point he made.

"So Deeks knows what's going on with Kensi. Neither of them denied what could be a romantic relationship between them. Kensi's not feeling well…wait, you're not thinking..." Callen said looking over at Sam as he picked up on what Sam was saying.

"Kensi and Deeks are together. The reason she took off looking sick after the box of donuts was open...my guess is morning sickness." Sam told him.

"Morning sickness, you think that Kensi is pregnant and Deeks is the father?" Callen asked and Sam nodded.

**THE GYM...**

**MARTY AND KENSI...**

Marty found Kensi trying to hide in a corner of the gym.

"Kensi..." He said softly coming to stand in front of her and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "What?" She asked and sounded tired.

"You just exploded on Callen and Sam, because they asked if you're okay. Am I allowed to ask you that or will you go off on me to?" Marty joked and Kensi chuckled.

"They just wouldn't let it go when I said I'm fine..." Kensi replied.

"Because you always say you're fine when you're not. All this started, because I didn't think when I set your donuts on your desk and you know they're going to start putting everything together soon...If they haven't already. We can at least tell them we're dating." Marty said, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.


	10. Kensi And Marty Get Busted

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 10: MARTY AND KENSI GET BUSTED...**

**THE GYM...**

"I think we just got busted, Deeks..." Kensi said looking over his shoulder, Marty turned around seeing Callen and Sam.

Callen and Sam both had their arms crossed over their chest.

"How long have you two been dating?" Callen asked. "Do you want to know when Kensi and I went on our first date? Or do you want to know when we decided to give our 'thing' a try?" Deeks asked and Kensi elbowed him.

"We talked on April 6th and had our first date on April 12th." Kensi said looking at Callen and Sam.

"Three years as partners and then they start dating..." Callen said looking at Sam. "Anything else you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Kensi challenged and the irritation could be heard in her voice again. "I think they want to know if we're..." Deeks began with a grin, but Kensi slugged him in the shoulder and threw a hand over his mouth.

"What Deeks and I do when we're not at work is not really any of your business. There's nothing else to tell." Kensi said glaring at Callen and Sam.

"Why did you take off running when Deeks opened the donuts on your desk?" Callen inquired. "Oh my God, really, you're interrogating us, because I looked like I was going to be sick at the site of donuts?" Kensi demanded.

"We're not interrogating you, Kensi..." Sam began. "Like hell you're not! I'm okay...there is nothing wrong with me! If you ask, Mar...Deeks, he will tell you the same thing!" Kensi yelled.

"I believe you four are here to work...Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye, a word in my office." Hetty's voice came from behind Callen and Sam.

"Finally, the interrogation ends." Deeks muttered and Kensi looked at him. "Correction, just Sam and Callen's interrogation, now we get to tell Hetty," Kensi whispered only loud enough for Marty to hear and Marty groaned.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked, as Sam and Callen left the gym.

"Uh no, I'm good." Marty said and Kensi smiled at him. "Good, then if you will please follow me..." Hetty requested, as Kensi and Marty followed Hetty to her office.

Marty reached over to grab Kensi hand, but she gave him a warning look and his hand dropped back to his side.

They had talked about keeping things at work and after work separate.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Tea," Hetty inquired. "No thanks." Marty replied. "No thank you, Hetty," Kensi responded.

"In that case I hear you two are dating...that congratulations is in order." Hetty said.

"Wait, what about the lecture of partner's dating?" Marty asked. "Would you like that lecture, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. "Uh, no, I'm good without it...thanks." Marty replied.

"I believe I gave you a lecture last year when you were undercover looking for the Russian Sleeper Agent. I do not think I need to repeat myself on that." Hetty told him.

"What about, Granger? Won't there be others that have a problem with me and Kensi dating...as well as being work partners?" Marty asked.

"Are you going to tell them? I do not see anything more between you two, other than what has been there from day one. Now I suggest you two get started on that paperwork on your desk." Hetty told them...

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi said, as she and Marty got up to leave.

"And Ms. Blye..."

Kensi turned back to look at Hetty as Marty continued to his desk.

"...I would like you to try not to yell in the middle of the bullpen for the whole building to hear." Hetty told her, Kensi nodded and then turned to head back to her desk.


	11. Pregnant Or Not Pregnant

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 11: PREGNANT OR NOT PREGNANT...**

On Monday afternoon, Kensi had stepped outside and made an appointment to find out if she really was pregnant.

The appointment was set for Friday at 3 PM.

After making the appointment, she had gone to talk to Hetty, getting the time off for her and Marty.

**FRIDAY, MAY 31, 2013**

**14:25 (2:25 PM)**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Hey, I think we should get going if we don't want to be late." Kensi said, looking at the time and then over at Marty. "Okay, just a second." Marty told her as he continued to type on a report.

"Late for what, why are you two leaving early today?" Callen asked.

"You'll find out on Monday...Come one, Marty, we need to get a move on." Kensi said, already having half her stuff packed.

"All right, Fern. Learn a little patience..." Marty muttered as he started to gather his things.

"You look a little excited about something, Kensi." Sam commented, trying to dig information out of Kensi.

"Like I said, you will find out on Monday." Kensi repeated, as Marty picked up his bag and the two left The Mission.

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

**14:55 (2:55 PM)**

Kensi filled out the insurance information and medical history, Marty sitting nervously beside her.

He had his elbows on his knees and wanted to run from the office...he wanted to know if Kensi really was pregnant with his child.

The only thing was he did not feel very comfortable being here.

Kensi looked over at Marty who seemed to being staring off into space.

"You okay, partner?" Kensi asked him and he looked at her. "Huh...what," Marty asked and Kensi rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" Kensi asked. "Just thinking..." He responded.

"Thinking about what?" Kensi pressed. "Names..." He said not another word and Kensi waited for him to continue, getting annoyed when he did not say another word.

"Names...how about more than one or two word answers," Kensi suggested.

"Have you ever thought of what you would name your kids if you had any?" Marty countered looking at her.

"I thought for a long time I would never have kids, so I never really thought of any names. Recently I thought two boys names though..." Kensi admitted.

"Really, hoping for twins? Or are you thinking we can have more than one child?" Marty joked and Kensi leaned against him and making sure no one else could see what she was doing...

She pinched him in the side and heard him hiss.

"I was kind of thinking of the name Dominic...after my last partner. He was like a brother to me." Kensi told him and Marty nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. What was the other name?" He inquired.

"Well, it was someone I met while I was undercover a little over three years ago..." Kensi said, holding back a smile and watching him to see if he would get what she was saying.

"If you met him undercover...how would I know who he is?" Marty asked. "I was undercover and had to go to an MMA Gym..." Kensi told him, the smile breaking through.

"Oh...you mean, Jason Wyler?" He whispered in her ear. "Yeah, but just the first name," Kensi told him.

"Okay, girl's names?" Marty asked. "I'm not sure. You have an idea, don't you?" Kensi asked and looking at the smile on his face...

She knew what he was going to say.

"Let's see...There's Melissa or Tracy." Marty joked. "Why did I know that was coming?" Kensi muttered, but before Marty could even give her an answer...

"Kensi Blye?" Came a voice and they looked up to see a nurse.

Kensi got up and grabbing Marty's hand, they followed the nurse to the exam room.

**THE EXAIME ROOM...**

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said closing the door.

"Melissa or Tracy, seriously," Kensi asked. "What? You were the one that brought up Jason Wyler...I know he was really interested in Tracy, but after the case was solved, she kind of stuck in his memory." Marty teased.

"Really, I think Tracy found something fishy about Wyler and couldn't think of what it was..." Kensi shot back as Marty walked over to her.

"So did Tracy have a fishy feeling about Wyler or was Kensi in love with Marty from the beginning?" Marty inquired, resting his forehead against hers. "Well, Wyler was someone who didn't exist and carrying a weapon. I just couldn't figure out who you really were." Kensi told him.

"Oh...so you were curious about me, huh?" Marty inquired. "Maybe, what about you, asking me all those questions when I was introduced as Danny Zuna's girlfriend, you were trying to figure out who I was." Kensi remarked and Marty gave her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe I was...because there was no way you could have been Zuna's girl. To hot and I wanted you to be my girl even then." Marty told her. "Your girl, huh," Kensi asked and Marty just nodded.

"Ms. Blye?" A voice asked, both Kensi and Marty snapped their heads to look at the door.

For a moment, the doctor had sounded like Hetty, but the women they saw had chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail and blue-grey eyes.

"I'm Kensi Blye and this is my boyfriend...Marty Deeks." Kensi said, glancing over at Marty and feeling a little jealousy when she saw he was looking at the doctor.

She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and he looked at her.

"No need to be jealous, Fern. I'm all yours...I'll always be yours, because there is no one else for me..." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm Dr. Crystal O'Rourke..." Dr. O'Rourke introduced herself and looked at the chart, then back at Kensi.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Kensi and Marty got into Kensi's SRX.

"So...still want to look in a name of baby names or have we chosen a good name for each gender?" Marty asked, as he got into the passenger's seat a grin plastered on his face and Kensi grinned at him. "We're going to have a baby. I got pregnant a week after we start having..." Kensi began.

"Don't say having sex, Kens, that's not what it was. It was the two of us making love and at one point six weeks ago, you got pregnant. At least that's what the Dr. said. Let's stop by the pharmacy to pick up what you need and then we can go home." Marty said as Kensi put a hand over her still flat abdomen and Marty placed his hand over hers.

"Home, Marty...we live in two separate places. So which one is home," Kensi asked. "We don't live in two separate places, Kens, because my home is where you are..." Marty said, his grin growing wider.

"Oh, my God…Marty, will you stop?" Kensi asked. "Stop what? Telling you how much I am in love with you? Nope...never gonna happen," He shot back and she slugged him in the shoulder, before heading for the pharmacy.

"So for a boy we have Jason Dominic Deeks and you want to use the names Tracy and Melissa for a girl?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded. "Actually, I was kidding, but if you like those names...How about making it Melissa Tracy Deeks? We can still look at a baby book and see if there are any other names we like." Marty told her.

"Yeah, just remember I promised Callen and Sam Monday we would tell them." Kensi reminded him.

"KENSI, they're going to kill me...You know that right? They still haven't pulled the

'I better not hurt their sister speech',

When they find out I got you pregnant...Oh man, I'm dead." Marty groaned throwing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"Quit being such a big baby, Marty. I won't let them kill you...I'll just remind them that you have to put up with me being pregnant. That should stop them..." Kensi said glancing over at him and he opened his eyes, looking at her in horror.

"Oh, somebody shoot me now…and not in the groin. You're not really going to torture me, because I got you pregnant...are you? Princess, Sunshine…" Marty asked, but Kensi didn't answer.


	12. A Reminder Of A Promise

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 12: REMINDER OF A PROMISE...**

"We could go back to The Mission. Sam and Callen should still be there..." Kensi teased as she started the car. "Kens...are you trying to say you want me killed today? I would like to at least live a few more days...Actually I want to be there to watch our baby grow up." Marty informed her.

"You will be, Marty. I already told you that I'll remind Sam and Callen that it's my job to torture you..." Kensi said, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Okay, after we drop by the pharmacy, we get something to eat. Then I want to grab some clothes and Monty...After that we go back to your house." Marty said telling her his, plan and Kensi nodded.

After stopping by the pharmacy to pick up the prescriptions from the Dr. and for some food, they headed for Marty's apartment.

**THE PARKING LOT AT MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

She let her hand land on his leg and she ran it up, hearing his breath hitch, because of her hand been moving up his leg.

"Kens..." Marty groaned, closing his eyes. "What?" She asked innocently, as she parked her car and turned it off.

"Y-your hand is in a very sensitive spot, Princess. I thought the p-plan..." Marty seemed to have lost his thought.

"Who says I didn't have a different plan then what you did?" Kensi asked, keeping her hand where it was. "Huh...what," Marty asked, trying to clear his head.

"I put some things in my car this morning...so I could spend the weekend here." Kensi said, leaning over to kiss him, leaving her hand where it was.

"K-Kens, I th-think we need to get up-upstairs...NOW!" Marty said urgently and looked at her with heat and desire in his eyes.

"Are we going to eat first?" Kensi asked with a smile, finally removing her hand. "Do that again anytime soon and I can't be held responsible for what I do." Marty warned as he smiled back at her.

"Then I guess we better get up to your apartment, Lover-Boy." Kensi said, getting out and when she reached in the back seat for her bag...

Marty was still sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Why are you still sitting there?" Kensi inquired, rolling her eyes. "Thinking about what's going to happen when we get up to my apartment." Marty answered. "Really, you think something is going to happen, huh?" Kensi responded.

"If what you were just doing to me was a preview...Oh yeah, I know you're in the mood for it." Marty retorted. "Well, then get out of the car and let's go..." Kensi said, closing the door behind the driver's seat.

"A little pushy, huh, Anxious to get up stairs and see all of me out of these clothes?" Marty questioned, getting out of the passenger's seat.

Kensi walked around the car and Marty took her bags from her, as well as his.

"Just because I'm pregnant, does not mean I can't carry my own bags..." Kensi declared with a glare. "No doubt in my mind that you can't...just trying to be helpful. Come on; let's get up to my apartment." Marty answered, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"I think you're the one that's a little anxious to get upstairs." Kensi told him.

"Hey, if I am it's because I got a very hot women at my side, who started something in the car. Something I want to continue after we eat." Marty said suggestively his eyebrows going up and down, as Kensi rolled her eyes.

"We'll see..." Kensi said as she stuck her hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey!" Marty protested. "I was getting your keys, since you have your hands full with our bags...unless you would rather me use the lock pick." Kensi told him with a smile.

"A little warning next time would be nice." Marty told her.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that or the fact that you're staring at my butt." Kensi replied, glancing back at him. "Just like the fact you can't resist looking at, slapping and grabbing my butt, darling." Marty said, as they walked into the apartment.

**INSIDE MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

As soon as they walked in the door, Kensi started to head toward the bathroom.

"You okay, Kens? Don't say..." Marty began. "I'm fine, Marty!" Kensi called, before slamming the bathroom door.

"Hey, Monty, Kensi's here for the weekend. We found out today that she's pregnant and you're going to have to protect me from her, okay? She said she's going to torture me, because I got her pregnant...even though it was something she wanted to." Marty told the dog, as he headed for the kitchen.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Marty had sorted the food onto two plates, and then sat down on the couch. It was a few minutes later when Kensi sat down beside him and he handed her the second plate.

"Thanks. This has been a long day..." Kensi commented. "Yeah, but we found out good news...so that always makes the day better." Marty told her.

"When Hetty finds out I'm pregnant...I'm going to be restricted to desk duty." Kensi said, laying her head back against the couch and closing her eyes. "It won't be forever, Prin..." Marty began.

"You will be given a temporary partner and I will be stuck on desk duty, when you go out in the field. I won't be there to watch your back." Kensi said, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Marty took both their plates and set them on the coffee table.

"Kens, I asked you if you were sure this was what you wanted, before I got you pregnant and you told me that this is something you wanted." Marty reminded her, as he took one of her hands and with his other hand, he reached up to wipe a few tears away.

"I know, it's just going to be hard not going in the field with you. Something could happen and...And I could...I could..." Kensi couldn't continue as she started to cry harder.

"Kensi, I will always try to come back to you. I know I will have a temporary partner, but you have to remember Sam and Callen will be there to. I love you, Kensi and you remember what you made me promise you a few months ago?" Marty asked.

Kensi looked at him, as he slipped his other hand from hers and brought it up to her face, both of his hands now cupping her face.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"Promise me you'll never do that." Kensi requested as the door closed behind Sabantino. "What's that?" Marty asked. "Get yourself killed." Kensi replied. **_

_**"Well, the good news for you is I have a natural aversion to death, so..." Marty started to joke.**_

_**"I'm not kidding..." Kensi told him. "Okay." Marty said, seeing the tears in her eyes. **_

_**"Okay." Kensi echoed. **_

_**"But if I am killed in the line of duty, you do me a favor?" Marty asked. "Yeah," Kensi said, but it came out as a question. **_

_**"Cryogenically freeze me and put me in your living room?" Marty requested and Kensi laughed. "What on earth would I do with your dead frozen body in my living room?" Kensi asked him.**_

_**A part of Marty had wanted to make her laugh and make her feel better, because he hated seeing tears in her eyes.**_

_**"You're right. I guess the bedroom is much more intimate." **_

_**He said and she groaned as she turned her back to him.**_

_**"...What? I'm gonna be in suspended animation-you wouldn't have to feed me. It's way better than an aquarium." He told her.**_

_**"Good night." Kensi said and Marty watched her leave, he stared after her.**_

_**"You smell like sunshine..." He called loudly, knowing she had heard him say that. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You made me promise not to get myself killed. I will do my best to keep that promise, because I want to come home to you and this baby we're having, Princess." He said, kissing her lips.

Kensi's arms went around his neck and she pulled him as close as she could, deepening the kiss, it was only lack of air that broke them apart, and Marty rested his forehead against hers.

"H-home to me and the baby, Marty..." Kensi began.

"Kensi, I don't want to live at my apartment and you at your house during the week, only living together on the weekends...

I know we've only been together as a couple for about eight weeks, but I want us to move in together. I'll understand if you want to wait a few more months, but we're going to have to find a place eventually that has a second bedroom for the baby." Marty told her.

"No...Marty, I don't want to move in together yet. Just because we need another room for the baby, for the first few weeks the baby will be in a bassinette anyway..." Kensi told him.

"Kensi, I'm not asking to move in together for the sake of the baby. I want to move in, because I love you and I want to be there every moment for the pregnancy. You're going to want a shoulder or two to punch, someone to go get your cravings at 1 o'clock in the morning..." Marty pointed out.

"Let's just wait a while longer, Marty. Just give me a little more time, oaky?" Kensi asked and though he was disappointed, Marty nodded his head in agreement.


	13. Marty's Big Mistake

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 13: MARTY'S BIG MISTAKE...**

**MONDAY, JUNE 2, 2013**

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE...**

"Ready to go tell everyone about our baby," Kensi asked as she shut off the car and looked over at Marty.

"I-I don't know, Princess. Callen and Sam haven't even cornered me yet, about me and you dating. When they find out I got you pregnant...they're going to kill me." Marty replied as he looked at her.

"Marty, when we tell them that I'm pregnant...all we have to do is remind them of the torture I'm going to put you through with this pregnancy. Plus we'll make sure they keep you away from the shooting range." Kensi said, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay, now I don't know which is worse...

Callen and Sam wanting to talk to me or the ways you will think to torture me through this pregnancy, I guess we better get inside and get this over with." Marty groaned, throwing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"Get this over with? You sound like you regret getting me pregnant or us being together." Kensi snapped and Marty saw tears, before Kensi got out of the car and took off into the building.

"Shit..."

Marty jumped out of the car and started to run after her.

"...Kensi, that's not what I meant!" Marty yelled.

**THE BULLPEN...**

When Marty entered the bullpen, Kensi's bag sat at her desk...but there was no sign of Kensi.

Marty looked over at Callen and Sam...

Their faces changed from what looked like shock to anger.

"What did you do, Deeks?" Callen asked and Marty groaned.

'Could this day get worse?' Marty thought.

"Nothing...I swear. It's just...just..." Marty began. "Just what Deeks," Sam asked menacingly and Marty gulped.

'Kensi, where are you when I need you to back me up, Partner? I thought we were telling them together.' Marty thought.

"Hormones..." Marty said at last.

"Hormones," Callen repeated.

"Hormones...I'm six weeks pregnant." Kensi said as she walked into the bullpen.

"I told you, G." Sam said, as him and Callen continued to glare at Marty.

"Kensi, I am so glad to see you!" Marty said, with a sigh of relief and a smile...until she glared at him.

"Really…I'm not so sure after what you said, before we came inside." She snapped at him.

"Kensi, what I said...It came out wrong." Marty began. "Oh…and just how was it supposed to come out?" Kensi asked, still glaring at him.

"Can we find somewhere else to talk about this?" Marty pleaded. "Fine," Kensi yelled and stalked off, Marty looked at Callen and Sam…before following Kensi toward the courtyard.

"Anywhere except the shooting range!" Marty called after her as he went to catch up with her.

"We'll talk to Deeks later." Marty heard Callen say. "If Kensi doesn't kill him," Marty heard Sam say.

'Great, that's something I did not need to be reminded of. That Kensi could kill me or even castrate me.' Deeks thought as he followed her.

**THE COURTYARD...**

Marty stepped out into the courtyard and found Kensi.

"Kensi," He said, cautiously approaching her and Kensi spun around to face him.

Marty started to back up when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"What the hell did you mean when you said?

'Let's get this over with'?" Kensi growled and poking him hard in the chest with each word.

"Ow! I knew you said you were going to torture me, Princess...but I was thinking of something a little more..." Deeks started, but Kensi punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Tell me what you meant." Kensi demanded.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, Kens. That I promise, because you already know I am in love with you and you are the most beautiful women in the world. No one can compare to you..." He told her with a grin.

"Deeks…" Kensi warned.

"Okay, I was scared because Callen and Sam still haven't had their talk with me about how I better not hurt you. That's when they only knew we had started dating, but I knew once they found out I got you pregnant as well...I was imagined it was going to be worse." Marty confessed

"I told you, that I will remind them that I get to torture you and it won't be so bad. I just thought when you said that...

You had regrets about us and what's happening, I was afraid that you wanted to break up." Kensi said, looking away from Marty and the last part coming out in a whisper.

"Kens, I thought we talked about this and I thought you trusted me." Marty said, making her look at him. "I-I do trust you, Marty. I'm just scared that in the end things won't work out for us." Kensi confessed.

"Sugar bear, the only way things don't work out is if we don't talk or if we don't want them to work out. Believe me when I tell you...I want things to work out for us and if we believe that things will work out, they can, okay? I promise in the future I will try to think, before I talk." Marty told her and Kensi snorted.

"Yeah…right. You don't know how to think before you talk." Kensi told him.

"Not when I'm around you...because when I look at you I forget how. I'll try to work on it though, okay?" Marty said with a grin and Kensi laughed.

Marty pulled Kensi to him and kissed her. She let her arms go around his neck and her fingers weaved into his hair.

"I think we better get back inside." Kensi said, as she pulled away from him.

"Really, do we have to? I think Callen and especially Sam are ready to kill me." Marty stated a grin on his face.

"Yes, come on." Kensi said taking his hand and leading him back inside.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Wow, I'm surprised he's still alive." Callen said, as Kensi and Marty came back into the bullpen. "Let's see if he's still alive by the time the baby is born." Sam said. "Want to make a bet on that?" Callen asked Sam.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Marty protested.

"I promised, Marty I wouldn't let you kill him...I just get to torture him while I'm pregnant." Kensi said with a smirk, as Sam and Callen laughed.

"So there's no need for that talk you wanted to have about me not hurting Kensi...I think she's going to hurt me. Do I get back up?" Marty whined sitting down.

"Nope...you're on your own, Deeks." Callen told him.

"Sam? Come on, you know what it's like...you have been through this." Marty pleaded.

"No, Deeks. Like G. said...you're on your own." Sam told him.

"I'm dead." Marty groaned.

"I can assure you, Mr. Deeks, that you are very much alive. A word with you and Ms. Blye..." Hetty said Kensi and Marty got up following Hetty to her office.

"So how much do you want to bet Kensi finds good ways to torture him before all this is over?" Marty heard Callen say.

"I might just invite her and Deeks over, so Kensi can get some ideas from Michelle..." Sam answered, but Marty still heard them and glancing over at Kensi, he knew she had heard them to when she smiled.

Then he heard Sam and Callen laugh.

'Crap! I'm in for it now! Though this baby is something both Kensi and I wanted.' Marty thought.


	14. Telling Kensi's Mom

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 14: TELLING KENSI'S MOM...**

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

Kensi and Marty Hetty into her office and sat down across from her...

"Okay, this is the second time since in a week..." Marty muttered sitting down.

"Ms. Blye, you will be on desk duty..." Hetty began. "Hetty, I have Marty to watch my back and he would never let anything happen to either of us." Kensi argued.

"Be that as it might, Ms. Blye. Placing you on desk duty is for the safety of you and your child. Mr. Deeks, you will be assigned a temporary partner." Hetty told her, leaving no room for any more arguments.

Marty leaned toward Kensi taking her hand and she looked at him.

"Don't worry, Kens...you're still the world's best partner. Callen and Sam know not to let anything happen to me...Or they will have an angry and pregnant Kensi to deal with." Marty told her with a smile, a smile that Kensi returned.

After a few more minutes of talking to Hetty, Marty headed for the bullpen and Kensi made a stop at the bathroom.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

Marty started to gather his things and glanced over at Kensi to see she was doing the same.

It was then a thought came to him...

"Hey, when do you want to tell your mom, Kens?" Marty asked as they sat back down at their desk after talking to Hetty.

"I talked to her last night and she wanted to know if I wanted to come over for dinner tonight. So I'll just call her and tell her that I'm bringing someone with me." Kensi told him.

"Someone, that's all I am, Kensi...someone? Marty asked and Kensi laughed. "We can surprise her. Night," Kensi called to Callen and Sam as her and Marty started to leave the Bullpen. "Bye!" Marty called.

"See you tomorrow!" Callen and Sam called.

**IN THE PARKING GARAGE...**

**KENSI AND MARTY...**

"Hey, mom...I'm still coming...I'm bringing someone with me..." Kensi said into the phone.

"You're bringing someone with you, Kens? Why not tell her who you're bringing?" Marty whispered and Kensi slugged him in the shoulder.

"No, nothing is wrong...I just have a few things to tell you tonight...I'll see you when I get there, okay...bye, mom." Kensi said and hanging up the phone, she glared at Marty.

"What?" Marty asked trying to look innocent. "The reason I didn't tell her is I want it to be a surprise and you almost spoiled it." Kensi informed him.

**0700 HOURS (7:00 PM)**

**JULIA FELDMAN'S HOUSE...**

"Ready, Kens?" Marty asked as they approached the door and Kensi knocked. "Yeah, she's been wanting, me to bring you to dinner for a while. Now we're going to give her a..." Kensi stopped when the door opened and revealed Julia Feldman.

"Kensi, you didn't tell me you were bringing Marty with you. Come in..." Julia said her face lighting up.

Marty and Kensi stepped into the house.

"Mom, Marty, and I decided on April 6th..." Kensi began.

"Was that a coincidence, Kens? Because that's the same day we started working together as work partners." Marty teased. "Marty and I have been dating for the past seven weeks...a week after we talked about it." Kensi told her mom.

"That's not all..." Marty said, before Julia could say anything. "Mom...I'm six weeks pregnant." Kensi announced and Julia seemed frozen in shock.

"Pre-pregnant? You and Marty are going to have a baby?" She finally asked and you could see the tears in her eyes. "Yeah, mom...I'm pregnant." Kensi confirmed.

"So, M..." Marty began a smile on his face. "Call me, Julia." Julia told him with a wink as she let him and Kensi go heading further into the house.

"Okay, do you have any really good stories about the famous Kensi Marie Blye?" Marty asked and Kensi elbowed him.

"Don't forget I'm going to torture you while I'm pregnant." Kensi reminded him. "I know, Kens. I just want to know more about what you were like as a kid." Marty told her with a grin.

**THE DINNING ROOM...**

"You two go ahead and sit down, I'll get the food." Julia told them. "I'll help, M...Julia." Marty offered. "That's all right, I've got it." Julia insisted.

"Just sit down, Marty," Kensi said and she followed her mother into the kitchen, not knowing what else to do Marty sat down.

**THE KITCHEN...**

"So you and Marty are finally together now, huh? What made you two finally decide to take a chance?" Julia asked her daughter.

Kensi smiled and tried not to blush at the memory of waking up on April 6th.

"I'm not really sure, mom. Since we met three years ago...there was something there, but something in the last year has changed. I don't know what it is." Kensi said honestly.

"I was wondering when you two would stop fighting your feelings for each other." Julia said with a knowing smile.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kensi asked in shock.

"I talked to him a little bit when he dropped me off at home after your father's case was solved. I could tell he saw you as more then a friend even then, Kensi." Julia said and Kensi stared at Julia.

"How," Kensi asked. "Because there was a look in his eyes when he talked about you, then you came to my door later that night and we talked, we not only started to catch up on the last fifteen..." Julia began.

"I'm still sorry I..." Kensi started.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Kensi, I lied to you and you were daddy's girl, I should have told you the truth then, but that night we started to catch up on the last fifteen years. You told me about your partner, Marty Deeks and your face would light up, no matter what you said about him your face lit up when talked about him...that's when I knew. Now I think we better get this food to the dinning room." Julia said picking up a casserole.

"Yeah, before Marty comes to see if we left him any at all." Kensi said and followed her mother back into the dinning room.


	15. You Have Two Choices

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 15: YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES...**

**2100 HOURS (9:00 PM)**

After leaving her mother's house, Marty and Kensi stopped by Marty's apartment to pick up, Monty and then headed on to her house...

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

"Okay, partner, you have two choices..." Kensi told Marty with a smile as they stepped into her house and Marty frowned at her looking confused.

"Two choices...Am I going to like what you're thinking?" Marty inquired. "Maybe...you can either give me the money back that I gave you for that dance or you can dance for me..." Kensi responded with a sly grin.

"Oh, you mean when you mocked me as an exotic dancer and the money stuffed into the front pocket of my jeans? So what would you rather have...the money or the dance, Fern," Marty asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. With the money I could buy my donuts..." Kensi teased. "I'll buy you all the sugary donuts and junk food you want, but you're still going to eat healthy while you have me around. So I guess I'll give you that dance one dance you paid for..." Marty told her.

"Okay, how about we head to the bedroom..." Kensi said, grabbing his wrist and leading him to the bedroom.

"I kind of like where this is going..." Marty whispered pulling her against him from behind and kissing her neck.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Once in the bedroom Marty started to grind against Kensi's backside and then moved around to where he was in front of her and started dry humping her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, as he continued to grind against her front...

Eventually he let his shirt slip off his shoulders and kicked off his shoes, before reaching down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Finally, Marty stood in front of Kensi totally nude, Kensi looked him up and down, before looking into his eyes...

"So was that good enough for you?" Marty inquired with a smile.

"Eh...okay, I guess." Kensi responded as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Okay...just okay? Come on that was my best performance!" Marty protested. "And how would I know that after only one dance?" Kensi shot back.

"You only paid for one dance, Princess...but I guess I'll just have to stick around and give you more of them for free, huh?" Marty questioned and pulling her against him, his lips met hers and she moaned into his mouth when she felt him hard against her.

It wasn't long before Kensi pulled back and smiled at him.

"Trying to make me change my mind on what I thought of your dancing skills, lover-boy?" Kensi teased.

"I don't need my dancing skills with you...because you are already pregnant with our child." Marty shot back with a smile, letting his hands slip under her shirt and landing on her abdomen.

"I think you better work on your dancing skills if you plan to impress me with future dances..." Kensi remarked. "I don't want to impress you with my dancing skills, Kens, I can think of other skills to impress you with..." Marty teased looking into her eyes.

"Marty..."Kensi began, but he cut her off with a kiss and pressed himself against her.

"I love you, Kensi..."

Marty said pulling away, blue eyes meet brown.

"...But you do know you have too many clothes on, right?" Marty asked.

"Really and what do you want?" Kensi asked, Marty reached down for his pants and taking out a couple of dollars, he put them in the front pocket of Kensi's jeans...just as she had done to him.

"How about you show me your dancing skills..." Marty suggested.

Then Kensi nodded as she started to give him her own exotic dance.


	16. This Is Really Happening

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 16: THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING...**

**21:45 (9:45 PM)**

"Where did you learn to dance like that," Marty asked as he lay facing her and Kensi shrugged. "I just like to dance and I just used a little bit of what you did to me, plus a few of my own moves. I just thought about something..." Kensi told him with a grin and then laughed.

"What's that?" Marty inquired.

"Undercover and you wanting to learn to dance for a special friend, Philip...You already knew how to lap dance, because you said that's how you paid your way through College and Law School." Kensi claimed.

"Okay,

Number one...we were undercover...

Number 2...the person I was learning to dance for was Philippa, but yes, I did know how to lap dance then, okay?

And number 3..." Marty began.

"There's a number three, huh?" Kensi asked.

"Number three is that Philippa didn't exist. I just wish I would have told you sooner how I felt, but I was never really sure how you felt about me..." Marty said taking her hand in his.

"So what made you finally decide to make a move?" Kensi inquired. "Since we've been working together, we've had this game going and it wasn't until this last year I realized you might have real feelings for me." Marty responded.

"And what made you think I might have real feelings for you?" Kensi inquired.

"Okay, it's more of what's been going on since the beginning between us. Let's see...

We've been flirting and teasing each other...

The way you just can't seem to keep your hands off me..."

Kensi snorted, but Marty continued.

"…The kiss you said was an undercover kiss..." Marty began. "Marty..." Kensi started, but Marty held up a hand.

"Let me finish...

You looking at my butt while I used the lock pick, I did notice that by the way...

You said you thought of me in the shower...

You asked me what I thought of my hand on your butt...

Stuffing money in my pocket and mocking me about being an exotic dancer...

The partner's quiz from the bridal magazine...

Finally stopping it on the movie of 'Look Who's Talking'...

Does that give you a clue, KiKi? I did dream about you that night, you know and that wasn't the first time I dreamed of you. OW...really," Marty yelled when Kensi Punched him.

"That dream is why you woke up the way you did that morning?" Kensi asked.

"Partly..." Marty said with a smirk.

"The other reason was everything you just told me right?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Yeah, of course your hand moving down to a sensitive spot and you kissing me didn't help the situation." Marty told her seriously.

"I was dreaming and I didn't know I was actually doing anything." Kensi claimed. "What exactly were you dreaming about, Princess?" Marty asked with a grin.

"Well, I had two dreams that night...The dream I was having just before you woke me up was..." Kensi stopped and Marty started to laugh.

"You were dreaming about us making love, weren't you?" Marty accused and Kensi pinched him in the side and Marty yelped. "Maybe, it was you..." Kensi teased.

"Ow, really...was that necessary and what do you mean 'maybe it was me'?" Marty asked with a pout. "Just what I said...maybe it was you," Kensi said again.

"So you were lying on top of me and you might have been dreaming about someone else?" Marty asked.

"You want to know about the dream I was having or not?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?" Marty countered.

"I was dreaming of us in the shower together, okay?" Kensi admitted. "I knew it...I knew you couldn't resist me!" Marty said triumphantly with a grin.

"Shut up or I won't tell you about the dream I was having before that." Kensi ordered and Marty looked at her with interest. "Okay, go ahead. What was this other dream about?" Marty asked with curiosity.

"We were walking down the beach, there was a little girl about five or six years old...she sort of a mixture of blonde and brown hair.

She was running down the beach ahead of us with Monty at her side, I could tell she was a part of both of us. As we walked, you said something...

'Sunshine and Gunpowder, Kens, Do you know what that is?'

Then you stopped and kissed me, before telling me something else...

'I'm in love you, Kensi. I can't help it.'

That is when the little girl turned around and I could see that she had your eyes. She started to shout mommy and daddy as she came running toward us with a smile on her face. A smile that was like mine," Kensi told Marty and Marty looked at her in shock.

"K-Kens, I did wake up during that night and I did say those things, but I didn't think you heard me." Marty confessed.

"I thought it was just a part of my dream. At some point, I woke up, because I smelled the ocean and for a second I thought my dream was real. I told you I loved you and I thought maybe you heard me, because your arm tightened around me for a second." Kensi told him with a smile.

"I guess it took a lot for us to get where we are now, huh?" Marty asked. "Yeah, we were both afraid to risk the friendship we had." Kensi admitted and Marty pulled her closer to him, so that there was almost no space between them.

"I love you, Kens, no one will ever compare to you, and I love this baby too." Marty told her. "Is this really happening?" Kensi questioned.

"Oh yeah, this is really happening." Marty said, as he moved one hand down to her abdomen and laid it there, Kensi laid her hand on top of his.

Marty then leaned over to kiss her and then he moved to kiss her abdomen.


	17. Kensi's Nightmare And A Decision

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 17: KENSI'S NIGHTMARE & A DECISION ABOUT THE FUTURE… **

**EIGHT WEEKS EARLIER...**

Eight weeks ago on the day they found out Kensi was pregnant, Marty suggested they move in together, but Kensi told him she needed a little more time.

Since that day, neither Kensi nor Marty brought up the subject of moving in together again.

So things continued...

Kensi and Marty sometimes ending up at his apartments for the weekend or sometimes stopping by his apartment to pick up Monty and then heading back to her house, they were spending all their time together now, except sometimes when Kensi wanted a girl's night with Nell or just a night to herself.

At those times, Marty would go out with Callen, Sam, and Eric or just go to the beach by himself.

When he went to the beach, he would think of how his life was changing with everything that was coming in the future.

**PRESENT...**

**FOURTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT...**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Kensi opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the bed, Marty was not there, and she began to think that maybe her nightmare had not been a nightmare at all.

She had been having a-lot-of nightmares of Marty dying or leaving her and the baby.

He was still living at his apartment and her at her house...

Now the nightmares seemed to be getting worse and Kensi would think they were real when she would wake up and not find him beside her.

Recently Kensi started to think back to what Marty had suggested just eight weeks ago, when they found out she was pregnant.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"You made me promise not to get myself killed. I will do my best to keep that promise, because I want to come home to you and this baby we're having, Princess." Marty had said and then kissed her lips.**_

_**Kensi's arms went around his neck and she pulled him as close as she could, deepening the kiss, it was only the lack of air that broke them apart, and Marty rested his forehead against hers.**_

_**"H-home to me and the baby, Marty..." Kensi had started to say. **_

_**"Kensi, I don't want to live at my apartment and you at your house during the week, only living together on weekends...**_

_**I know we have only been together as a couple for about eight weeks, but I want us to move in together. I'll understand if you want to wait a few more months, but we're going to have to find a place eventually that has a second bedroom for the baby." Marty had told her.**_

_**When Marty told her that Kensi got scared and that is when everything really began to sink in. **_

_**It was all happening so fast...**_

_**"No... Marty, I don't want to move in together yet. Just because we need another room for the baby, for the first few weeks the baby will be in a bassinette anyway..." She had responded, scared if they moved in together something would go wrong.**_

_**"Kensi, I'm not asking to move in together for the sake of the baby. I want to move in, because I love you and I want to be there for every moment of the pregnancy. You're going to want a shoulder or two to punch, someone to get your cravings at one o'clock in the morning." Marty had pointed out.**_

_**"Let's just wait a while longer, Marty. Just give me a little more time, okay?" She had asked him and could see the disappointment in his eyes, but in the end, Marty had agreed.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi picked up her phone, then the speed dial for Marty and talk. She heard the line start to ring and it did not take long before he picked up.

"Hey, Fern have another nightmare or is it a craving this time?" Marty asked.

Every since the nightmares had started Kensi had started calling Marty just to see if he was okay.

"A little of both..." Kensi confessed, not sounding like her usual tough self, but she had let a few walls fall for only Marty to see since they had become a couple.

"I'll be over in ten, what do you want me to bring you?" Marty asked. "Just you and Monty…" Kensi responded.

"That's it?" Marty asked and sounded surprised.

"Maybe some Twinkies and rocky road ice cream to." Kensi requested and Marty chuckled. "That's my girl always demanding something sweet. I'm on my way..." Marty said and then hung up.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

**KENSI'S LIVING ROOM…**

Kensi was pacing around her living room and could not quit looking at the clock. He had told her ten minutes…it had now been fifteen minutes and that is when she heard a knock at the door.

She could tell without even looking that it was Marty and Monty, she opened the door and was relieved to see him.

She stepped back to let him and Monty in.

"Didn't mean to take so long, but I had to get dressed, then pack a few things for Monty and then stop by the store for your sweet tooth." Marty told her with a grin as they headed for the kitchen.

**THE KITCHEN…**

"The baby is the one that wants the Twinkies and rocky road ice cream." Kensi claimed as she pulled the items out of the bag.

"Sure…and you already having a sweet tooth and a love for Twinkies had nothing to do with that? What about last nights snack before I left to go home?" Marty asked looking at her.

"It was delicious. I offered you a bite so you could taste it for yourself, but you didn't want any." Kensi reminded him. "Well, peanut butter, regular butter, brown sugar, regular sugar and bread is not my idea of something edible. How could you even eat that?" Marty inquired wrinkling his nose at the thought.

"Do you really want to have this discussion about my eating habits again? Because that is an argument, you will never win. I was thinking about talking to you about something else, but since you had to bring that up…it can wait." Kensi said, then taking a bowl, spoon, Twinkies, and ice cream she headed for her room slamming the door behind her.

Leaving Marty wondering what she had wanted to talk to him about, Marty got up and headed for the door bringing in Monty's bed, food, as well as the food and water dishes

"Do you think I messed up, Monty?" Marty asked as he set the bowl of water on the floor.

Then thinking Kensi probably had enough time to cool down a little, he headed down the hall to Kensi's bedroom and knocked on the door.

**MARTY…**

**OUTSIDE KENSI'S BEDROOM…**

"Kensi…"

Marty called through her bedroom door as he knocked.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM…**

**KENSI…**

Meanwhile, Kensi was sitting on her bed eating the Twinkies mixed in with the Rocky Road ice cream when she heard Marty knocking at the door.

Though the thought of them moving in together still scared her…she knew if she woke up beside him, that she would not have to call him whenever she had a nightmare.

"Kensi…" She heard Marty say again and with a sigh, she got up and went to let him in.

Despite telling him that something she wanted to talk to him about could wait, she knew there was no better time and it was the main reason she wanted him to come over now…


	18. An Important Talk

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 18: AN IMPORTANT TALK...**

**MARTY...**

**JUST OUTSIDE KENSI'S BEDROOM DOOR...**

The door to Kensi's bedroom opened and for a moment, they just looked at each other.

"Uh...you said you wanted to talk to me about something. What was it, Kens?" Marty asked.

Kensi opened the door and let him into the bedroom. Then walked back over to the bed and began to clean it off, she put the unopened Twinkies, the ice cream, the bowl and spoon on her bedside table.

Then finally, she sat down on the bed and looked at Marty.

"You suggested something the day we found out I was pregnant, Marty..." Kensi began.

Marty thought back to that day and what he had suggested. At the time, Kensi had told him she was not ready for them to move in together, so he was curious about what was changing her mind now.

"I suggested that we move in together and I remember that you pretty much said you were not ready for that. So what changed your mind?" Marty asked sitting down beside her.

"The nightmares keep waking me up and I feel like I'm not getting in sleep at all." Kensi admitted. "So you want me sleeping beside you? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Marty joked and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Be serious, Marty." Kensi growled at him.

"Okay, okay. So you think that if we move in together the nightmares will stop?" Marty asked and Kensi shrugged. "I don't know, but it might help. Does the offer for us living together still stand?" Kensi asked and sounded unsure.

"Always, Princess, Why don't we get some sleep for now and we can start looking after work? I'm just glad it's Friday." Marty told her with a smile, and then he glanced at the clock and yawned.

It was now after three in the morning, Marty had been at her house for the past hour and a half.

Kensi then lay down as Marty lay down and pulled the blankets over them, before wrapping an arm around her and one hand landing on her abdomen. Kensi put her hand over his as he laid his hand next to hers.

"I'm glad it's Friday to." Kensi said as her eyes began to drift shut. "Love you, Kensi." Marty whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Marty." Kensi whispered back as she squeezed his hand.

**05:00 (5:00 AM)...**

Marty eyes popped open, when he felt a sharp kick to his leg.

When they had laid down two hours ago, her back had been pressed against his front, now there was a few inches between them and Kensi had kicked the blankets off.

"No... Can't be dead...promised me...how..." Kensi muttered in her sleep kicking him again.

Marty reached over to Kensi taking her hand in his.

"Kens...Kensi, wake up..."

Marty said as he scooted closer to her and Kensi shot up, looking around.

"Another nightmare," Marty asked and Kensi nodded looking at him.

"Yeah, you were on your way home. I guess I was already home, you were killed in a car accident. Every nightmare I have is either of you leaving us willingly or some scenario of you dying." Kensi told him as she fought back tears.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me leaving you, because that's not going to happen. I love you..." Marty assured her, as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I know I just hate these nightmares. I thought they would not be as bad if we decided to move in together. Because I could see you and know you were okay..." Kensi said, laying her head against his chest.

"We haven't actually moved in together yet, it might just take a little time after we move in together." Marty told her.

"This is going to be a long day..." Kensi replied with a sigh. "Do you want to try to go back to sleep for a little bit?" Marty asked, but Kensi shook her head.

"No, let's get dressed and take Monty for a walk." Kensi suggested. "Sounds good, we can go to the beach." Marty replied with a smile getting up.

Once they got up Kensi peeled off her nightclothes, Marty stopped what he was doing and just stared at her.

"What are you staring at Marty?" Kensi grumbled. "How hot my girlfriend is..." Marty shot back with a smile and she looked at him.

"Marty, I'm getting fat; there is no way you can..." Kensi began.

"If you think there is no way I can find you hot and sexy...you're wrong. Because I'm staring at a naked and very beautiful woman that I love," Marty said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really think I don't look fat?" Kensi asked and Marty just kissed her, letting one hand land on her abdomen. "No, you don't look fat. I think we better get dressed and take Monty for that walk. Maybe when we get back we can have a little time in the shower together before work." Mary suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Pig," Kensi, snorted pushing him away. "Would you still love me?" Marty shot back with a smile.

"I guess." Kensi told him with a shrug and Marty grinned. "Admit it, you really, really love me." Marty joked; Kensi gave a snort and laughed.

"Maybe..." Kensi teased. "If you didn't love me, would we be where we are now?" Marty quipped still grinning.

"I don't know, would we?" Kensi countered.

"There you go again answering a question with a question. I'm glad we decided to give our 'Thing' a try and we still have to find a way to tell Ray how things worked out between you and me." Marty said.

"I'm sure we can talk to Hetty and she can help us, even if we're not supposed to since he is in Witness Protection." Kensi replied.


	19. A Walk On The Beach

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work. **

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 19: A WALK ON THE BEACH...**

**THE BEACH...**

**05:30 (5:30 AM)**

Kensi and Marty walked hand in hand down the beach letting the water hit their feet, as they carried their shoes in hand.

"What are you thinking about, Partner?" Kensi asked glancing at him and he looked at her with a smile.

"Your dreams on the beach with us, a little girl, and Monty, Just think in a few years that could be real." Marty told her and Kensi chuckled.

"You realize it's been a little over a year since you kissed me and asked...

'How's that for communication?'

I was so afraid when I thought I would lose you. After we got you and Sam back, I could not bring up the kiss while you were recovering. I wanted to talk to you about it after you came back to work, but I did not know how to bring it up. Until you started picking on me, because I wanted to watch something different, have you had any bad dreams lately about what Sidorov did to you?" Kensi asked and Marty was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, a few...but the dreams are different. Instead of Sam being tortured, I see you there and I cannot do anything to help you when Sidorov tortures you. They keep asking us if Quinn and David are really agents, but neither of us talks. Then I end up waking up, before he kills you, there have been times I have reached for the phone to call you, but just after I pick up the phone…it rings and it's you calling me." Marty admitted, Kensi stopped walking and turned so they were facing each other.

"Why haven't you told me about these dreams before, Marty?" Kensi asked. "I was scared what you would think." Marty replied looking out at the ocean.

"Why would you be worried about what I thought?" Kensi inquired.

"Because I didn't want you to pity me and I wanted to see if there was a chance for us to try our 'thing', but I didn't know how to bring up the subject. You just left after I kissed and I thought I had scared you away or lost any chance I would have had with you." Marty explained.

"I had to go after Michelle, that was just the wrong time for us to even be talking about our 'thing', but I would never pity you. I thought you knew me better then that. I love you, Marty and I thought you trusted me." Kensi said looking at him. "I do trust you." Marty said and turned his head so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Really, you trust me? How much do you trust me, Partner?" Kensi asked getting a little mad. "You really have to ask that question, Kens? Look at where we are now…I trust with my heart, to watch my back and everything. You're my best friend, my lover, and soon the mother of our child." Marty told her.

"I think we need to work harder on our communication skills. Not kissing, Marty...we need to learn how to talk to each other about things." Kensi told him.

"It's just hard sometimes..." Marty told her and Kensi nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, I think we better head back to my house and get ready for work, okay?" Kensi asked. "Are we going to take a shower together when we get back," Marty asked hopefully and Kensi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'll think about it..." Kensi said and started heading back in the direction of the car.

"Come on, Monty, time to go..."

Marty yelled and Monty came running with his tail wagging.

"We get back to Kensi's you might want to stay in the living room and hide your eyes." Marty whispered to Monty who looked up at him.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**06:15 (6:15 AM)**

Kensi headed for the bathroom with Marty right behind her.

"Why don't you go make breakfast, Marty...?" Kensi suggested turning to face him.

"Breakfast, really? I want to take a shower with you." Marty told her with a pout, before kissing her. "We'll have more time after work tonight, Shaggy, besides we're hungry. Are you going to make me and our child starve?" Kensi quipped pulling back.

"You're always hungry, Princess. All right, I'll go make breakfast." Marty said, then turned and headed for the kitchen.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Monty looked up at Marty from where he lay beside his food and water dish.

"I guess you want me to get your breakfast to, huh?" Marty said, picking up the water dish and filling it, before filing Monty's food bowl.

Marty then began to pulling pancake mix, strawberries, whipped topping, bacon, eggs, and some orange juice.

He knew that Kensi hated all of the health food, but he was taking care of her and the baby.

"Hey, something smells good." Kensi said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not even heard the shower turn off.

"Yeah, I've been told I smell good." Marty joked as he turned off the stove and turned to face her. "I was talking about the food, dork." Kensi replied with a smile. "Oh, so you only like me for my cooking now?" Marty asked and pretended to look hurt.

"That's one reason..." Kensi told him. "What are the other reasons? You like how I am in bed since you tested me out?" Marty joked. "Maybe that's another." Kensi confirmed.

"Well, how about we eat before the food gets cold..."

Marty suggested taking the two plates and setting them on the coffee table.

Then his cup of coffee and orange juice.

"...Then after breakfast maybe you can help me get ready for work." Marty suggested. "Marty..." Kensi warned. "Kensi..." He mocked and she hit him in the shoulder before she began to shovel the food in her mouth.

"What?" Kensi asked with still a little food in her mouth. "You might want to slow down or you'll choke." Marty advised and Kensi rolled her eyes at him.


	20. Marty's Empty Snack Draw & Ticked Kensi

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 20: MARTY'S EMPTY SNACK DRAW & A TICKED KENSI...**

Once they finished breakfast, Marty went to take a quick shower and after grabbing their things for work, they left.

**THE MISSION...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

As soon as they walked into the Bullpen, Kensi walked over to Marty's desk instead of her own.

"Uh, Princess, that's my desk remember? Are you looking for something?" Marty asked coming up behind her.

Kensi turned to face him with an empty Twinkie box and Marty backed off a few steps, because of the look on Kensi face.

"No snacks in my snack draw? There are no Twinkies in the snack draw?" Kensi demanded holding up an empty box.

Sam and Callen watched, trying not to show how amusing they found the situation.

"Okay,

A.) That draw is in my desk, so it's my snack draw and

B.) You at the last one before we left work yesterday, I just forgot to stop on the way home last night, so I could get some more for work today, wouldn't you like something more healthy...like an apple?" Marty asked backing up further.

"There are no Twinkies in the snack draw that you keep for me and I want a damn Twinkie!" Kensi yelled at him.

"Okay, I'll just run out, um...I'll just run and get you a few boxes of Twinkies, but how can you be hungry? I mean we just ate a big breakfast before we left your house a little while a go." Marty said clearly afraid as she started walking toward him.

"You either get me a damn Twinkie or..." Kensi began to threaten. "Okay, okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Marty said as he grabbed his keys and took off.

It was only after Marty left that, Callen and Sam could not hold back their laughter anymore.

"What exactly is so funny about me being hungry?" Kensi asked turning on Sam and Callen, who immediately stopped laughing.

"We're not laughing at you being hungry, Kens; we were laughing at how fast Marty took off out of here." Sam said, trying to reassure her.

"You said you would find ways to torture him and it looks like you are already doing a very good job at it." Callen added and Kensi finally smiled.

"Ms. Blye, a word in my office, please...Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna; please send Mr. Deeks to my office upon his return." Hetty said appearing out seemingly out of nowhere.

Kensi looked at Sam and Callen, before turning to follow Hetty.

Once Kensi was out of sight, Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"The dangers of a pregnant Kensi Marie Blye," Callen said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah and just think still she's going to be pregnant for another few months. Maybe I should talk to Michelle tonight..." Sam said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Are you really going to help Kensi torture, Marty? I mean she's doing a great job at it already." Call said with a smile of his own.

**MEANWHILE WITH MARTY...**

Marty found a grocery store far enough away from the Mission not to give it away, but also close enough that he could get back and give Kensi her Twinkies ASAP.

He got a cart and went to find the boxes of Twinkies, putting six boxes in the cart and then grabbing other snacks for his snack drawer.

He made sure to make at least half of them healthy, because rather Kensi wanted to or not he was going to make sure she had a healthy snack every now and then.

After grabbing some apple juice, because he noticed that Kensi had started drinking a lot of it. He would just have to write her name on the bottle for work, so no one else would drink it. He then grabbed some other drinks he headed for the checkout.

The cashier gave him the strangest look when Marty started to load everything onto the conveyer belt.

"Going on a trip?" The cashier asked. "No, no... My girlfriend is pregnant and I keep a snack draw for her in my desk while we are at work. Kind of got into trouble when it was empty this morning," Marty told the cashier.

"Ah, that's a good idea." The cashier said and after a minute finished ringing up the items.

"Thanks." Marty said after he was done in the store and headed for his car.

**THE MISSION...**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

Marty pulled into his parking place, thinking of how it had been good that he had driven them to work this morning.

The pulling the keys out of the ignition, he grabbed the stuff for Kensi and headed inside.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Hetty, you can't do that!" Marty heard as soon as he walked into the Bullpen and saw Kensi standing in front of Hetty's desk.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day with Kensi in a bad mood." Marty muttered.


	21. Marty's Temporary Partner Revealed

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 21: MARTY'S TEMPORARY PARTNER REVEALED...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"What are Kensi and Hetty talking about?" Marty asked, getting the attention of Sam and Callen.

"Back just in time, I think you might want to take Kensi her Twinkie before she explodes and Hetty asked us to send you to her office when you got back." Callen told him.

"Why? What's going on?" Marty asked Sam and Callen just shrugged. "Why don't you just go find out?" Sam suggested.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"Uh, hey, what's going on?" Marty asked entering Hetty's office and Kensi turned to glare at him, until he held a box of Twinkies out to her.

"Thanks." Kensi said as she tore open the box, opened the first Twinkie, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Since you are here Mr. Deeks I think it is time we discuss your temporary partner, while Ms. Blye is on desk duty and out on maternity leave..." Hetty said as Marty stood beside Kensi.

"Kens..." Marty began. "I'm fine." Kensi said stuffing another Twinkie in her mouth. "No, you're not." Marty shot back and she glared at him. "You really want to tell me how I'm feeing right now?" Kensi asked. "What was the yelling about when I came back?" Marty asked.

"I simply told Ms. Blye that she is not to go near the shooting range until after the baby is born." Hetty replied.

"It's not like I'm going to accidently shoot myself, I know how to handle a gun." Kensi grumbled under her breath.

"Mr. Deeks about your temporary partner, I know you would like to work with someone you know and trust. So I have asked and if the two of you agree...Ms. Jones is willing to be your field partner and Ms. Blye can work in the OPS center." Hetty said looking from Marty to Kensi.

Marty looked over at Kensi who still looked ticked off about not being aloud in the shooting range and noticed she was reaching in the box for yet another Twinkie.

"Kens, why don't you let up on the Twinkies?" Marty suggested reaching for the box, but she moved it out of his reach. "You got these for me and I will eat as many as I want." Kensi told him. "Ooookay, but you're just eating your feelings again. Will you be okay with Nell being my temporary partner?" Marty asked.

"Fine with me," Kensi said not looking to happy about anything.

"Then I suggest that you two go get to the paperwork on your desk." Hetty said, as Marty and Kensi walked out of Hetty's office.

Kensi then veered off in a different direction and Marty turned to see where she was going. After thinking for a second, he followed her.

"Kens..." He said catching up to her. "I can go to the bathroom by myself, Deeks." Kensi growled.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked, pulling her close to the wall. "I can't have a beer, I can't go in the field with you, and I can't go in the shooting range until after this baby is born. Am I at least allowed to go in the gym and work out?" Kensi asked him.

"It's going to be okay, just another few months and you will be allowed to do everything you were doing before. Working out in the gym is a good thing, but you need to be..." Marty began.

"Don't you dare say the word careful...I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm going to break. I'm sick of all the limitations and everyone treating me different just because I'm pregnant!" Kensi yelled getting a few stares from co-workers passing by them.

"Kens, calm down. How about we go on a date tonight? We can do whatever you want, okay?" Marty asked.

"Fine, one condition, Marty," Kensi told him. "What's that?" Marty asked with a smile. "You know better then to tell me to calm down when I'm pissed." Kensi told him and hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch...okay, I'll remember that from now on." Marty said, as he headed back to the bullpen and Kensi headed to the bathroom.


	22. A Discussion About The Birth

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 22: A DISCUSSION ABOUT THE BIRTH...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

It was a little past two o'clock in the afternoon, when Marty looked up from his computer and smiled...

"It's two in the afternoon and Princess Kensi is off in dreamland dreaming of her knight in shining armor." Marty said, getting the attention of Callen and Sam.

"She's probably resting her eyes and not really sleeping." Callen suggested.

"Let's just test that theory..."

Marty said reaching into his snack draw, and then he pulled out a Twinkie and unwrapped as he walked over to Kensi's desk.

"...I guess I'll have to eat this all by myself." Marty said loudly standing beside Kensi, but before he could take a bite, Kensi's hand snatched it from him.

Callen and Sam could not help but laugh.

"What makes you think you could try to steal one of my Twinkies and get away with it?" Kensi asked as she took a bite. "Just wanted to see how long it would take you to wake up from you nap and the dream you were obviously having about me." Marty shot back with a smirk.

"I was just resting my eyes...I was not asleep." Kensi informed him with a glare. "Well, if you were just "resting your eyes", you have been resting them for the past twenty minutes with you adorable little snort-snore that you do." Marty told her and she stood up.

"I was not asleep, Marty." She insisted. "Sure...whatever you say, Fern." Marty said and started to head back to his desk.

**17:30 (5:30 PM)...**

It was finally the end of the day, Callen and Sam got up gathering their things, and then told Kensi and Marty goodnight.

Kensi got up with a smile and started to gather her things, as Marty did the same.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for our date tonight?" Marty asked, as he and Kensi waved goodbye to Nell and Eric who were making their way down the stairs.

"Yes, but it's a surprise. So I'm driving." Kensi told him with a smile. "Am I going to regret letting you choose?" Marty asked and Kensi shrugged.

**IN THE CAR...**

"You'll just have to wait and see. I just want to go home and get ready first, and then we can go out." Kensi shot back.

"Okay, well can we stop by my apartment so I can get some clothes? Since Monty is already at your house." Marty suggested and Kensi started to drive.

For a while, the car was filled with silence as Marty tried to decide a good time to bring something up with Kensi, fearing how she would take it.

"Okay, what's wrong, Marty? You're too quiet over there and not complaining about my music or anything." Kensi said glancing over at him, after they had stopped by his apartment.

Now they were almost to her house and Marty took a sigh, before opening his mouth...

"I was just thinking about when you go into labor..." Marty started, but was cut off by Kensi.

"We still have a lot to do before that happens. I mean we still have to buy furniture, make a birth plan...and a lot more then that." Kensi told him.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was thinking about. When you're giving birth do I...do I have to actually be there?" Marty asked.

"Why are you even asking me that?" Kensi demanded with gritted her teeth.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure that I can be in the room with you." Marty said and sounded a lot calmer then he felt, knowing he was pissing off the wrong women.

"Are you regretting us being together the last few months or the decision we made together to have this baby?" Kensi yelled, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car.

"No, I don't regret any of what's been going on between us. I just don't know think I can be there and see you in so much pain." Marty told her.

"We made this decision together, Marty...You said you wanted to be there for me while I went through this pregnancy and me giving birth to our child is a part of that! I do not want anyone else there!

I want you to be there to cut the cord if you want; I am going through this so we can both have the child we want, Marty! You have been joking about this with me for so long and now that it's reality...

It scares you, how do you think I feel every day? I worry every day that I could lose this baby or that I won't be a good mom when this baby is born! I worry when I watch you leave to go into the field that you won't come back and I will have to raise our child alone! So if you don't want to be there th-then..." Kensi couldn't hold back the tears anymore and getting out of the car she headed for the house, trying to unlock the door to get inside and away from Marty.

"Kensi..." Marty yelled as he got out of the car and came to stand beside her.

"...I'm sorry, Kens. I want to be there, but I'm afraid that while you're in labor...you will find a way to castrate me." Marty admitted with a wince at the thought.

"Don't give me any ideas." Kensi warned and then finally getting the door unlocked she headed inside, slamming the door behind her.

After taking a deep breath Marty tried the door to see if it was unlocked, he was surprised to find that it was and let himself in.

**JUST INSIDE THE DOORWAY OF KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Looking around he did not see Kensi or Monty, but heard the sound of Monty whining and it was coming from Kensi's bedroom.

Marty closed the door and started to make his way to Kensi's bedroom...


	23. Marty's Apology And Punishment

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 23: MARTY'S APOLOGY AND PUNISHMENT...**

**JUST OUTSIDE KENSI'S ROOM...**

Marty walked down the hall and saw Monty sitting outside Kensi's bedroom door, scratching and whining. Monty looked back at Marty and then back at Kensi's closed bedroom door.

"Hey, Monty, you worried about, Kensi. It's kind of my fault that she's upset...I screwed up...again..."

Marty said scratching Monty behind the ears and then knocked on the door to Kensi's room.

"...Kens! May I come in...?"

Marty asked, but there was no answer.

"...Kensi...I'm coming in, okay? Don't shoot me, I-I just want to talk..." Marty said, as he eased the door open and stuck his head in the room, hoping she would not pull her gun on him.

Marty saw Kensi was still crying with her face into her pillow, Monty whined looking at Kensi and then up at Marty.

"...Kensi?" Marty said and she tried to glare at him with tears still streaming down her face. "Wh-what," Kensi hiccupped.

"You might want to calm down or you will hyperventilate." Marty suggested as he stepped into the bedroom.

**INSIDE THE BEDROOM...**

"And whose fa-fault would that be?" Kensi asked him. "Kens, I'm sorry, I did not really think about what I was saying before I opened my mouth and inserted my foot. I guess I haven't learned not to piss you off yet." Marty said with a small smile as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"You irritate me for fun, Marty. Why would you stop just because we're in a relationship?" Kensi asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Did you just say relationship?" Marty asked taking her hand in his. "Maybe...or maybe I just said partnership." Kensi shot back.

"Nope...pretty sure it was relationship. I love you Kensi and I love this baby, I promise I will be there in the room when you give birth to our child...as long as you don't castrate me." Marty told her.

"You're the one bringing up me castrating you. Why are you so worried about me castrating you?" Kensi asked.

"Because lets face it...you're my badass partner who kicks men in the junk just because of a suspicion that they're foreign operatives." Marty shot back. "Oh my, God, Marty, That was one time and I was right about those two being foriegn operatives." Kensi said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but if you kick a guy in the junk on a hunch, what would you do to me for causing you so much pain when you give birth? Hey, no matter what happens...I just want you to know how much I love you, okay." Marty asked laying a hand on her abdomen.

"You think I'm going to forgive you that easily for what you said on the way home, Marty? You will be spending the next few nights on the couch and that's only the beginning of you're punishment, mister." Kensi told him.

"Yeah, we'll see how long you last." Marty said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kensi inquired staring into his eyes. "Because everyone knows that you can't resist me and you'll want me beside you to keep the nightmares away. Ouch..."

Marty said as Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

Okay, that was uncalled for." Marty told her.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to say that, huh? I can sleep without you beside me...I did it before we got together." Kensi replied with a smile. "Yeah, but I know that you were constantly dreaming about me. Wondering what it would be like to be with me." Marty teased. "I'm kind of hungry, why don't you go make dinner, and I will go take a nice relaxing bath by myself." Kensi replied with a smug look.

"You mean I can't join you in that bath?" Marty inquired suggestively. "Nope, go start dinner and just let me know when it's ready." Kensi said getting up and heading over to her dresser to get some clothes.

"You were you kidding about me sleeping on the couch, right?" Marty asked as she reached the doorway and turned back to look at him.

"Nope, for few days you are sleeping on the couch." Kensi informed him again, and then headed for the bathroom and a moment later the door closed.

"Uggg, when will I ever learn?" Marty muttered and then headed for the kitchen to make them dinner.

For dinner, he planned to make a salad and ham with pineapple and honey.

Then getting an idea, he decided to make it a candle light dinner.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Marty had everything setting on the table, lit the candles, and then headed for the bathroom.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM DOOR...**

"Kens? Dinner's ready." He said and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"What's for dinner?" Kensi asked as she tried to slip past him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so that her back was against his front.

"Food..."

He whispered in her ear and she elbowed him.

"Ow, really, do you like abusing me? You know what don't answer that, I already know the answer." Marty said as he pulled back rubbing a hand over where she had just elbowed him.

"I know we're having food, what are we having?" Kensi asked again.

"Human food," Marty told her as he took her hand and led to her kitchen.

**THE KITCHEN...**

"Really, you think a candle light dinner is going to get you out of trouble with me?" Kensi questioned. "Hey, I had to try and since we're not going out on that date tonight, I figured I would make the date here at home." Marty said with a shrug as they sat down to eat.

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

**2200 HOURS...**

After dinner, Marty had cleaned everything up and the leftovers in the refrigerator.

Then he went to take a cold shower, because Kensi was running around the apartment in one of his LAPD shirts. After his shower, he found Kensi curled up on one side of the couch watching America's Next Top Model.

Now looking over he realized at some point in the last few hours she had fallen asleep. Getting up, Marty knelt down beside her.

"Kens..." He said, brushing her hair out of her face. "What?" Kensi muttered. "Why don't you do to bed if you're so tired?" Marty suggested. "N-not tired," Kensi argued with a yawn.

"Come on, I can carry you to bed." Marty told her. "No, I can walk." Kensi said but didn't move. "Come on, Princess." Marty said and taking her hand, he helped her up and Kensi leaned against him as they walked down the hall.

"You're still sleeping on the couch." Kensi told him. "I know I'm just going to get my pillow, okay?" Marty asked as they reached the bedroom.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

"Fine..." Kensi said as she lay down. "Really, the word fine," Marty asked with a chuckle, but Kensi's only response was a snort-snore.

Therefore, he grabbed his pillow and headed for the couch.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

With a sigh, Marty threw his pillow down on the couch, laid down and then pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch.

It seemed a long time, before Marty felt exhaustion taking him over and his eyes closing.


	24. The Start Of A Bad Day

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 24: THE START OF A BAD DAY...**

**0200 HOURS**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Kensi had gotten up to go to the bathroom, when she heard something in the living room.

Cautiously Kensi made her way to the living room, where she saw Marty was having a nightmare. She was almost to the couch with the intention of waking him, when Marty fell off the couch.

Kensi made her way over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Ouch...that hurt." Marty muttered sitting up. "Marty..." Kensi said and he seemed startled to realize she was there beside him.

"Kens, I'm so glad you're okay." Marty said looking at her and Kensi looked at him confused. "Why wouldn't I be okay, Marty?" Kensi asked, as they both got up and sat down on the couch.

"We were captured by Sidorov; he had in the same chair that he had Sam in. I told him he would regret it if he hurt you, but he just laughed at me. He asked how important you were to me, but I couldn't tell him and he started to torture you. By the time we were rescued by the team...you were dead. I didn't know what to do, all I could think about was that you were dead and how much I wanted to be with you." Marty told her and Kensi took his hand in hers.

"Its okay, Marty, It was just a nightmare, we took care of Sidorov and there is no way he can harm either of us." Kensi said.

"I know that Sidorov can't harm us, but what about others like him. We have a baby on the way that we are going to have to protect now. What if there comes a day I can't stop you from getting hurt or worse...k-killed?" Marty asked looking at her.

"Hey, look at me, Marty..."

Kensi said and Marty looked into her eyes.

"...We have been working together for over four years now. Yes, there have been times when we have been captured or hurt, but we always make it through and this baby has a huge family to take care of him or her. If something ever happened to us...

My mom, Hetty, Nell, Eric, Sam, Michelle, and Callen would make sure that our child is protected. I know you're worried and..." Kensi stopped not sure, if she could tell him the rest of what she was thinking.

"And what, Kens," Marty asked. "So am I." Kensi finished as she laid her head on his shoulder and Marty put an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess we'll figure it all out along the way." Marty said with a sigh, when he glanced at Kensi her eyes were closed.

Marty stretched out on the couch, with Kensi beside him and closed his eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**0830...**

Marty opened his eyes with a groan and looked at Kensi still asleep beside him.

The he looked around and his eyes fell on the clock, which read 8:30 am.

"Kens...Kensi, wake up." Marty said and Kensi opened eyes looking at him. "I thought I told you that you were sleeping on the couch alone, Marty." Kensi muttered.

"I had a nightmare and you fell asleep while we were talking. Its 8:30, I think we had better go get ready for work. You can go take a shower and I'll take Monty for a walk." Marty said getting up.

"Better make it fast, so you can take a shower and we can get to work!" Kensi called as she left the living room.

**0915 AM**

Before Kensi had taken a shower, she had called Hetty to let her know they were running late.

Therefore, they were finally walking out the door.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**10:30 AM...**

Finally, by the time they reached OSP they were over an hour late for work.

This morning was already beginning to suck...

Then on the way to work there had been an accident, which had gotten them stuck in traffic.

Finally, by the time they reached OSP they were over an hour late for work.

Sam and Callen were already at their desk when Marty and Kensi arrived running ten minutes late.

"You're late..." Callen commented looking at the two who looked like they had been drenched by the rain.

"Do you want to tell them how this day started, Marty?" Kensi asked and Marty sat down at his desk.

"Let's see...

I slept on the couch last night, woke up, Kensi and I ended up talking, then both of us fell asleep on the couch for the rest of the night, we didn't hear our alarms night and there was a four car pile up that caused traffic to back up further...Is that everything, Kens?" Marty asked looking at her.

"Wow, sounds like rough morning so far." Callen said. "Ya think, Callen? It has been more then a rough morning. I'm going to work out in the gym." Kensi informed the three men and then got up from her desk.

"Want me to come, Partner?" Marty called and Kensi looked back. "No, I believe you have paperwork to catch up on. I'll be back in a little bit." Kensi said and turned to head for the gym once again. "Don't workout to hard, Princess!" Marty yelled and when she looked back at him with a glare, he just smiled at her.

"Do you want to spend more nights on the couch?" Kensi inquired and Marty's smile faltered. "No, no I don't." Marty responded. "Then I suggest you quit telling me to be careful." Kensi growled at him and Marty got up from his desk walking over so they were not yelling across the room.

"Hey, I can't help that I want you to be careful at least until after the baby is born, okay? Then you can be the badass, Wonder Women I first met." Marty said, wanting to reach out and grab her hand, but knowing she would not allow that at work.

"Marty, I have been carful not get hurt while I am working out since we decided we wanted this child and I don't plan on it. So just lay off." Kensi replied. "Are you sure you don't want me to come workout with you?" Marty asked again.

"I'm sure, because all you will be doing is watching me. Now go get your paperwork done so we can get out of here on time tonight...if we don't get a case." Kensi shot back.

"What's wrong with me wanting to watch you?" Marty asked. "Because it's creepy and I'm tired of you hovering over me. I just need some time to myself." Kensi said and walked off to the gym.

Marty watched her go and then headed back to his desk.

'Had he really been hovering over her as much as she said he was? He was just worried about her.'

**THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM...**

Kensi sat down on the bench with a sigh, thinking that she was alone for at least a moment.

She really loved Marty and she was not regretting finally taking him up on his offer to move in together, but it was as if everything was happening so fast between them.

She thought back to the morning she had woken up on top of him and realized he was ready for her.

The two dreams she had that night...

Thinking back to the first dream she had that night with her, Marty, Monty and a little girl on the beach made Kensi wonder if the baby would be a boy or girl.

Kensi knew she would love this baby regardless of the gender, but when she had the dream with the little girl in it...it just made her wonder what the baby would look like if the baby was a boy.

She wanted to think of a name so they would not keep calling the baby 'it' or 'the baby'.

She would just have to talk to Marty tonight when they got back to her house.

Finally, Kensi changed and left the locker room to go workout.


	25. Kensi's Fear

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 25: KENSI'S FEAR...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Marty lifted his head as Kensi returned to the Bullpen and smiled at her when she noticed him.

"Feel better?" He asked. "I'm fine...yeah, I'm good." Kensi answered.

"You were going to say 'I'm fine'. You say that when you are not okay. Want to talk about it?" Marty asked, not noticing that Callen and Sam had glanced up from their work.

"Later." Kensi replied. "Oh, come on...later. Why not now," Marty asked. "Maybe, because we're supposed to be working," Kensi reminded him.

"I've been working on paperwork for an hour...I need a break. How about we go get something to eat? I know you have to be hungry after your workout." Marty suggested with a smile.

"You've only been pretending to work, Deeks, you spent more time looking toward the gym waiting for Kensi to come back." Sam said from his seat.

"I've gotten some work done." Marty said looking over at Sam, before looking back at Kensi.

"I have paperwork to do." Kensi said still looking at Marty. "Paperwork that will still be here when we get back, Come on, come get something to eat with your favorite partner," Marty pleaded. "My favorite partner, what makes you think you're my favorite partner?" Kensi shot back.

"Okay, the how about something to eat with the father of your child, Come on, you can't deny that you're hungry...we all know that you are." Marty teased still smiling.

"Fine, I guess we can go get something to eat." Kensi said with a sigh and Marty smile grew bigger. "Told you that you couldn't deny that you were hungry," Marty said getting up from his desk and following Kensi.

As they started to leave, Kensi punched him in the shoulder and Marty let out a yelp, looking at her.

**KENSI & MARTY...**

After getting their food from a food truck, Kensi and Marty found a bench to sit on. They ate in silence for a moment, before Marty started to talk.

"What's going on, Princess? Why did you try to tell me everything is 'fine'?" Marty asked. "There is nothing going on. I just needed a little time to myself so I could think." Kensi told him with a shrug.

"Think about what? Are you and the..." Marty stopped when Kensi glared at him. "I told you to quit hovering, but to answer your question...the baby and I are good. That is what I was thinking about...we keep saying the baby. We need to think of a name that will work for a boy or a girl, until we find out what the gender is." Kensi pointed out to him.

"You don't want to be surprised if it's a boy or girl?" Marty asked. "I just want to get what we need for this baby and to be a least a little prepared." Kensi explained.

"Oh, I forgot you have to be in control." Marty said and Kensi glared at him again. "I don't have to be in control..." Kensi began to protest.

"Really, we've had this conversation before about the things you have to control." Marty reminded her. "Well if you think I'm such a control freak and you don't like it...then why do you want to be with me?" Kensi asked as tears came to her eyes and she got up heading back in the direction of the Mission.

"Kensi...Kensi, wait! I didn't say it was a bad thing..." Marty yelled as he hurried to catch up with her and grabbed her hand, and then turned her to face him. "The way you said it didn't make it sound like a good thing." Kensi snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I wondered how you happened to be beside me. What happened, before you came into the living room?" Marty asked staring into her eyes.

"Nothing, I just got up to go to the bathroom and I heard something, when I got to the living room...you were having a nightmare." Kensi told him with a shrug.

"Are you sure there isn't more to it? Did you have a nightmare last night..."

Marty asked not dropping the subject.

Kensi looked away from him, but did not answer.

"...Kens?" Marty asked putting a finger under her chin; he brought her eyes to meet his again.

"Yes, I was having a nightmare, before I got up to go to the bathroom. Marty, I hate this...not the nightmares. I hate that I can't be in the field to watch your back right now." Kensi said as looked into his eyes.

"What was your dream about?" Marty asked gently.

"The day we rescued you and Sam from Sidorov, How we argued and I accused you of not communicating and how you finally kissed me. I wanted you to tell me, but you kissed me. All I could think about while we looked for you and Sam was that you finally kissed me and gave me an answer..." Kensi rambled.

"Kensi...Kensi, what are you trying to say?" Marty asked. "Twice we've been partnered with different people, both times had bad consequences. The second time I almost lost you...now this is the third time you have a partner out there in the field that is not me...What if something happens and I lose you this time? I can't lose you...our baby can't lose you." Kensi told him as tears started to fall.

"Hey, I promise everything will be fine and I have three people out there to watch my back. Sam, Callen and Nell...I can't promise I won't get hurt, but I promise to do my best, okay?" Marty asked wiping the tears from her eyes and all Kensi could do was nod.

Then they started to walk again.

**THE MISSION...**

After walking into the Mission, Kensi headed for the bathroom to clean up her face, as Marty returned to the Bullpen.

"Everything okay, Deeks," Callen asked. "Yeah, we just had a few things to talk about." Marty said with a smile.

It was ten minutes before Kensi finally sat down at her desk with a smile over at Marty.

"Any ideas for baby names," Kensi asked and Marty's smile widen. "Oh, I have a few..." Marty told her, getting the attention of Sam and Callen.

"Do I even want to know what you have in mind?" Kensi asked with a groan.

"I have a lot of things on my mind, but I thought you wanted my ideas on baby names...we can talk about what else is on my mind when we get back to your house tonight." Marty shot back suggestively.


	26. Baby Names

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 26: BABY NAMES...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

As Kensi and Marty worked on their paperwork, they began to think of names. Even Callen and Sam had joined in, making it a sort of game.

"Aiden, that's a name for a boy or girl." Sam suggested Kensi and Marty looked at him. "No, this baby doesn't feel like an Aiden." Kensi replied.

"Oh, so you know what name our baby will like, huh? How about Ray that can be used for a boy or girl," Marty suggested with a grin.

"And the only reason you're suggesting Ray is because he was you're best friend since you were a kid." Kensi pointed out and Marty nodded. "Okay, that's another reason. What do you think?" Marty questioned and Kensi thought about it for a second.

"Sounds good and if this baby is a boy we can give him the middle name Ray. I already know a first name if this baby is a boy." Kensi said three sets of eyes turned to her.

"Dominic?" Callen and Sam asked together.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you Marty," Kensi answered. "Yeah, sounds good. Dominic Ray Deeks. How about Faith for a girl," Marty inquired and Kensi looked at him, remembering their earlier conversation.

The name Faith for a baby girl was Marty's way of reminding her to always have faith in them and that things would be okay.

"Maybe as a middle name," Kensi replied as her and Marty looked at each, it seemed as if they were the only two in the room.

"Okay, I guess we can stop and buy a baby name book on the way home tonight. To think of more names for a girl," Marty suggested and after that, the four sat in silence for a while, until Marty started tapping his pen.

The rest of the afternoon had seemed to drag on as they worked on paperwork, a few times the four of them taking a break together to go to the gym.

Marty had thrown a few of the snacks from his snack draw at Kensi. The banter between the four members of the team had been going as they had worked.

They had teased Marty about how well Kensi had him trained, when all Kensi had to do was look at Marty, and he knew what she needed. Weather a snack, break, or anything.

**THE END OF THE WORK DAY...**

**17:30 PM...**

Kensi got up from her desk and stretched, covering her mouth as she yawned a little.

"Tired, Fern?" Marty inquired looking over at her, as he to got up and they all began to gather their things, preparing to go home. "Nope, not tired, Just ready to go home," Kensi shot back.

"Well, if you're not tired...what was that yawn about?" Marty questioned with a grin.

"What yawn? I think you need to get your eyes tested, Partner, because you were imagining things. Night guys," Kensi shouted as left the Bullpen and headed out.

"Night, Kensi!" Callen and Sam called after her. "Kensi, wait for me!" Marty called as he ran to catch up with her. "Hurry up, Shaggy; I'm ready to go home." Kensi said as Marty finally caught up.

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE...**

"You know I'm not imagining things, when I see how hot you are and I didn't imagine that yawn." Marty told her as they got into her SRX. "I'm going to get fat while I'm pregnant, you know that right?" Kensi asked and Marty shook his head.

"Nope, you will get hotter by the day. That's the way I look at it and if this baby is a girl...I hope she looks like you." Marty said as they stood in front of Kensi's SRX.

Kensi felt the tears in her eyes and fought to keep them back.

"I think we need to get going, so we can get that book and get home. Then I'm going to take a bath." Kensi said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

**INSIDE THE CAR...**

"Will there be room enough for two in that bath? I'll wash your back and your hair." Marty suggested and Kensi looked at him. "Eh, I'll see." Kensi said and started the car.

"What do you mean by that?" Marty asked trying to act hurt, but Kensi was not buying it. "Just what I said...I'll see." Kensi told him with a smirk as she started to drive.

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

After stopping to grab the baby name book, they headed back to Kensi's house...where Monty had been all day.

"I'm going to take Monty for a walk and then I'll come back to join you in the bath." Marty told Kensi with a smile and Kensi just rolled her eyes. "Like I said...I'll think about it," Kensi told him.

"Oh, so you're going to imagine me in that tub with you until I get back?" Marty questioned with a grin. "Just go take Monty for his walk." Kensi replied as Marty wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips.

It was only when they both needed to breathe they reluctantly broke apart and Kensi headed for the bathroom while Marty took Monty for a walk.

"I'll be back soon." Marty called grabbing Monty's leash and hooking it Monty, before walking out the door.

**THE BATHROOM...**

After the tub finished filling up, Kensi climbed in and started to think of names. She was thinking of a name as a sort of joke, but the more she thought about it...the more she liked the name...

Martina Faith Deeks or Tina for short

It was a while later when she heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, Princess, I'm back..."

Marty called and Kensi listened as he came down the hall to the bathroom, then he was standing in the doorway.

"...May I join you?" Marty asked as Kensi looked at him and seemed to think about it for a moment. "I guess." Kensi said with a shrug.

Marty stripped and slipped into the bathtub behind her.

"Want to think of the name now or later?" Marty asked slipping his arms around her starting to kiss a trail from her shoulder and up the side of her neck. "Hmmm, what," Kensi asked distracted.

"Do you want to think of names for a girl now or later?" Marty repeated and Kensi turned her head, so she could look into his eyes. "How about later," Kensi suggested and pressed her lips to his. "I like that idea." Marty replied with his lips still against hers.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

It was only when the bath water ran cold and Kensi shivered, that Marty climbed out and held out a hand to help Kensi. Kensi dried herself off as Marty dried her hair with a towel and then took another towel to dry himself off.

"I think I want pizza..." Kensi said as she faced him. "Why did I know that was coming? Okay, we can talk about names for Ray, while we eat." Marty said as they headed for the bedroom to get dressed. "Well, let's go get dressed and then order the pizza." Kensi suggested heading for the bedroom.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Marty slipped on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, and then looked at Kensi noticing that she had changed into his old LAPD shirt.

"You just love my scent, don't you? Always wanting to wear my shirts around the house," Marty said looking at her. "You're the one that loves to see me running around the house in your shirts, Marty. Now let's go order dinner." Kensi said heading for the living room as Marty followed her.

"True, but you do look smokin' hot in my shirts..." Marty replied as he followed her.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"...Okay, I'm afraid to ask, but what do you want on the pizza?" Marty asked with a fearful look and Kensi seemed to think about it. "Hm... Bacon, Beef, Ham, Italian Sausage, Pepperoni, American Cheese, Diced Tomatoes, Green Peppers, Pineapple." Kensi told him with a smile

"Okay, I'll get that pizza for you and without everything on it. Are you sure you don't want anchovies on your pizza?" Marty asked.

"Not anchovies...I think I'll go get the peanut butter to put on it though." Kensi said just to see Marty's reaction. "Are you serious?" Marty questioned looking at her, with the phone in his hand. "Nope, just wanted to see your reaction," Kensi told him as a smile appeared on her face.

Marty dialed the number and ordered the pizza, before they settled side by side together and started looking at the names in the book.

"How about Adora," Marty asked with a smirk and Kensi looked at him. "Do I even want to know why you are suggesting that name?" Kensi questioned. "Because if this baby is a girl she will be ADORABLE," Marty replied and Kensi rolled her eyes. "No... We are not naming her, Adora Faith Deeks. How about Amanda," Kensi suggested. "Hm... Amanda Faith Deeks has a ring to it." Marty told her as he put his arm over her shoulders and Kensi leaned against him.

"Let's see if we can find a few more..." Kensi said looking back at the book and Marty kissed the top of her head, before they started turning the pages.

While they were looking, they came up with four other names, before the pizzas arrived.

Desiree Faith Deeks

Larina Faith Deeks

Libby Faith Deeks

Martina 'Tina' Faith Deeks

"Well that's four girls names want to look at more names for a boy?" Marty asked. "I kind of like the one we already chose." Kensi said looking at him, not noticing the tears until Marty reached over and wiped them away.

"Okay, we have Dominic Ray Deeks and I guess we can get opinions from everyone to see which girl's name they like..." Marty replied as he sat the book and list on the coffee table, only to have it fall to the floor.

"Should we call that Hoarder's show and let them come help with your house, Sugar Bear?" Marty asked with a chuckle. "Shut up, Marty." Kensi said punching him in the shoulder, but she laughed to.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, we have the name Dominic Ray Deeks for a boy and a middle name for a girl. I have a poll set up with the list of five girl's names. **

**Please tell me which one you like the best, but in case you cannot find it on my profile page here are the names:**

**AMANDA FAITH DEEKS**

**DESIREE FAITH DEEKS**

**LARINA FAITH DEEKS**

**LIBBY FAITH DEEKS**

**MARTINA FAITH DEEKS**

**ALSO:**

**Should they find out the gender of the baby or be surprised?**


	27. A Phone Call

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 27: A PHONE CALL...**

**THE LVING ROOM...**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

When Marty looked at Kensi, he gave a chuckle, her head was against his shoulder, and her eyes were closed.

"Kens...Kensalina?" Marty whispered, pushing some hair out of her face and Kensi opened her eyes to look at him. "What?" She muttered. "You fell asleep; do you want to go to bed?" Marty asked. "No, comfy here." Kensi said as she threw an arm over his waist and snuggled closer to him.

"Okay, well, when should we call Ray and tell him that our 'thing' worked out?" Marty inquired and Kensi lifted her head off his shoulder, looking at him. "Do you have his number?" Kensi asked with a little doubt.

"Yeah, I tracked him down. Want to call him now and see if he can figure out what we're talking about before we tell him?" Marty asked with a smile. "Yeah," Kensi replied with a yawn.

"Are you really that tired?" Marty asked as he reached for his phone sitting on the coffee table. "No, but there is something else I want to do after we finish talking to Ray..." Kensi said and Marty looked at her. "Is it what I think it is?" Marty inquired.

"Co-could you give me a massage?" Kensi asked not looking him in the eye and Marty looked at her in surprise.

"Of course, you know you don't have to ask, but you do know what that will lead to right?" Marty questioned. "Yes, I know what it will lead to." Kensi said rolling her eyes and then leaning up to kiss his neck as Marty tried to concentrate on dialing the numbers.

"N-not helping, I thought we were going to make this phone call first." Marty said as he closed his eyes and tried not to moan. "I can't help it..." Kensi whispered in his ear, but it was at that moment the person on the other end of the line picked up.

"Charlie Mitchell..." Came Ray's voice. "Hey, buddy, I got a few questions for you." Marty said and tried to hold back his laughter as Kensi tried to stay quiet herself.

"Marty, is that you? How's Wikipedia?" Ray asked. "Yeah, it's me and Kensi's doing well. Listen I wanted your opinion on a few things..." Marty told him. "What's that?" Ray asked.

"Well, I kind to want to know if I should find out that the baby my girlfriend and I are getting ready to have is a girl or a boy..." Marty started. "Whoa, back up Marty...did you say you're girlfriend was going to have a baby?" Ray asked. "Yep, I'm gonna be a dad. She wants to know the gender of the baby and I don't." Marty explained.

"Well, let her find out, but you don't have to know. Who is your girlfriend anyway? Did your thing finally work out with Wikipedia?" Ray asked that is when Marty and Kensi could not hold back their laughter any longer.

"I'm putting you on speaker and you can tell me." Marty said as he put his phone on speaker. "He-hey, Charlie." Kensi said laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. "I knew there was a 'thing' between you two. How are things going?" Ray inquired.

"Great, I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. We have a name for a boy, but we have a list of five girl's names we can't decide on." Kensi told him.

"Didn't I tell you Marty was a sucker for brunettes?" Ray asked Marty looked from the phone to Kensi. "Whoa, wait when did you two have that conversation?" Marty questioned Kensi. "The day we dropped him off at the airport, before we found out about Jenna," Kensi answered with a smug smile.

"Hey, how is Jenna? Did you have a boy or a girl?" Marty asked. "Jenna's fine and we have a girl. Her name is Martina Annabelle Mitchell. Are you going to tell me those names?" Ray asked.

"Okay, keep your pants on. We have...

Amanda Faith

Desiree Faith

Larina Faith

Libby Faith

and

Martina Faith." Marty said reading the list. "The name Martina started out as a joke." Kensi chimed in.

"I don't know they're all good names. I kind of like Amanda or Desiree. What was the name you had for a boy?" Ray asked curiosity in his voice.

"Dominic Ray Deeks." Marty replied still smiling. "You were going give your kid the middle name Ray?" Ray asked and sounded surprised. "Well, we're calling the baby Ray right now, but yeah that was the plan." Marty responded.

"Thanks, Marty. Look, I have to go, but I am glad to hear that the 'thing' between you and Wikipedia worked out. I want a call the day the baby is born. Congratulations." Ray told them. "Thanks and we'll call you." Marty promised, before the three of them hung up.

After hanging up Marty and Kensi looked at each other with a smile.

"Why don't you take Monty out one more time and I'll meet you in the bedroom." Kensi suggested. "Oh, so we can continue what you started earlier?" Marty asked standing and Kensi nodded as she did the same.

Kensi started to head toward the bedroom, but Marty grabbed her hand and pulled her back, and then kissed her.

"Mar-Marty, you have to take Monty for a walk." Kensi reminded him, as his hand slipped down to land on her abdomen. "I know, I just couldn't resist," Marty told her, then called Monty to the door so they could go for a walk.

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

After stopping to use the bathroom, Kensi walked into her bedroom and got in on the right side of the bed.

As she thought of everything that was going on between her and Marty, Kensi could not help but smile and put her hands on her abdomen.

When she first met Marty, she had thought he was a suspect, so she tried not to imagine what life with him would be like. After she found out he was an LAPD Cop though, she began to fantasize about him.

Now they were practically living together, dating, and having a baby. They still needed to find a place where the three of them and Monty could live together.

It seemed for a long time Kensi sat lost in her thoughts, until she felt the bed dip looked over to see Marty was wearing nothing, but his boxers.

"Ready for that massage, Sugar Bear," Marty asked and Kensi took off the LAPD Shirt she had been wearing and stretched out, laying her head on her arms.

"Mmmmm, that's feels so good, Marty." Kensi moaned as Marty began the massage. "What were you thinking about when I came in? You seemed pretty deep in thought." Marty whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"The baby, us...

When I first met you...

When we finally decided to give our 'thing' a chance...

And

How we need to find a place together, before the baby is born." Kensi replied. "That's a lot of thinking..." Marty commented as he moved her hair and kissed her on the shoulder.

"Yeah we have a lot to do, Marty." Kensi said rolling over, so that he now hovered over her. "So do you want to talk or..." Marty was cut off when Kensi put her hand behind his neck, bringing his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you, Marty." Kensi said with her lips still against his. "I love you to, Kens; you are the most beautiful woman that ever existed." Marty said opening his eyes and looking into her face.

Marty started trailing kisses down her body and stopped at her abdomen, Kensi looked at him, as he looked dropped another kiss on her abdomen.

"I love our baby to, Kens. Thank you for giving me our baby and for everything I have wanted with you from the beginning. Hey, don't cry..." Marty said as he laid down facing her and wipe the tears that had started to fall.

"I-I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot." Kensi told him with a punch to the shoulder and a smile. "Every since you came into my life you have made it so much better." Marty said leaning over to kiss her lips.


	28. Getting Opinions On The Names

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**THE BIOLOGICAL CLOCK...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**KENSI & Deeks are hanging out on another Friday after work.**

**"Tick tock! Tick tock! Goes Kensalina's biological clock," Deeks teased with a laugh, from the corner of the couch he was sitting on. "Oh, my God, Deeks...I swear you're the one with the biological clock running out!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.**

**M RATED MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**CHAPTER 28: GETTING OPINIONS ON THE NAMES...**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**0700...**

Marty had left a little while ago to take Monty for a run and had asked Kensi if she wanted to go, but she had told him no.

After Marty and Monty had left, Kensi had started a new pot of coffee for when Marty got back and then went to take a shower.

Now Kensi standing naked in front of the mirror and noticed a small baby bump.

It was getting more real every day, but now Kensi was beginning to have doubts about baby Ray.

'Could she really be a good mom to this baby? Was she ready for everything in her life to change?'

"What are you thinking about?" Marty asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You know I just took a shower right and you're sweaty from your run." Kensi complained. "Well, I guess that you will have to take another shower or just join me. You didn't answer my question." Marty reminded her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for Ray...our lives are about to change. We are going to be someone's parents. What if I'm not a good mom? I'm not that good with kids, Marty." Kensi said biting her lip and Marty turned her around to face him.

"You will be an incredible mom, Kens and you are not in this alone. Besides you did a great job when Sam asked you to babysit last year." Marty pointed out.

"That was different...this is not someone else's child that we are just baby sitting, this will be OUR child. I-I just don't know what to feel sometimes...sometimes I'm happy and other times I'm...I'm scared." Kensi confessed looking into Marty's ocean blue eyes.

"Hey, we've been figuring things out together so far and that's not going to change. I love you and this baby. I promise I will be there for every moment. Do you want to go have an evening with your mom tonight after work? She might be able to give some advice." Marty suggested.

"What will you do?" Kensi asked and Marty shrugged. "Clean the house; take Monty for a long run..." Marty told her.

"Are you sure?" Kensi asked and Marty brushed his lips against hers. "Absolutely, I think that it might help if you talk to your mom. I hope that you know how incredibly hot you look. How about we go take a quick shower and get ready for work?" Marty asked, before brushing his lips against hers again and then leaning down to kiss the baby bump.

"Come on, Lover boy, let's go take that shower or we'll be late." Kensi called as she started to make her way back to the bathroom and with a grin Marty followed.

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**0900 HOURS...**

Kensi and Marty walked into the Bullpen to find Nell and Eric downstairs talking to Callen and Sam.

"Look whose here..." Callen commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked. "We were wondering if you were going to show up today." Sam said with a smile.

"It's just now 9 AM; we're on time for work. I'm glad all of you are here, Kensi and I wanted to ask you about something..." Marty said looking at Kensi.

"We have five girl's names, but Marty and I wanted your opinions." Kensi explained. "Actually, four...one we decided was taken, remember?" Marty asked looking at her and Kensi nodded.

"Okay, so what are the names?" Sam asked.

"We chose Faith as a middle name, the first names we have are...

Amanda

Libby

Larina

Desiree

And I told Marty about the name Martina, but we decided against that one." Kensi explained, sitting down at her desk as Marty stood beside her.

"Why did you two decide against, Martina?" Callen asked with curiosity. "I came up with it as a joke and it might get confusing." Kensi replied with a shrug smiling at Marty.

"I kind of like the name, Amanda or Desiree. What about a name for a boy?" Nell asked. "Dominic Ray Deeks is the name we chose for a boy." Marty replied.

"I like Desiree to, what about you Sam?" Callen asked. "I like the name Amanda." Sam said with a smile. "Well, I guess you're our tie breaker, Eric. What name do you like?" Marty asked looking at Eric.

"I don't know they're all good names." Eric told them. "But do you like one better then the rest?" Marty asked.

"I myself like the name, Amanda." Hetty said coming into the Bullpen. "Amanda sounds like a good name." Eric replied at last with a shrug.

"Okay, so I guess we have Amanda Faith Deeks for a girl and Dominic Ray Deeks for a boy. What do you think, Marty?" Kensi asked. "Sounds like we have the names chosen, now we just have to find a house, buy baby stuff and see what else the future brings." Marty told her with a wink.

"What do you mean see what else the future brings?" Kensi asked curiosity in her own voice and Marty shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Marty teased.

"Deeks..." Kensi said a warning sound in her voice. "Yes, Kensi," Marty asked with innocence. "Tell me." Kensi replied through gritted teeth.

"No can do, Princess, but I promise you'll find out sooner or later." Marty said heading over to his desk and sitting down. "Better be sooner." Kensi grumbled looking at him.

"Ah, cheer up, Fern. I have a few things to prepare first." Marty said still grinning and Kensi continued looking at him, wondering what he was up to.


End file.
